Of Love and A Tsundere
by foreverandeversimplyme
Summary: Love and awkwardness, that was them all over. It was never going to be easy, yet they still managed to find happiness. Here they are, with their oddball collection of family members, which include: an ice mage, a dog, an eyebrow lover, a potato head, a teenage romantic, a grumpy sea monster, a model, a playboy nerd, a weird guy and a guy finding his feet and a daughter to someone?
1. Prolouge

Of Love and a Tsundere

AN: This is the prologue, and the next chapter will be set two months later, when Lamina Scale visit Fairy Tail. The first two chapters will be from Sherry's point of view, but there will be some chapters with Ren's point if view.

Summary: TO the outside their relationship is very complicated, but inside although that may be true, it is filled with love, trust, friendship and life. And perhaps some understanding

Proloufe

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

I walked home from the guild. It had been a while since we had "taken a break." Well he had called it "going on a big mission", which for Ren is probably "taking a break". But oh whatever, I don't need men. Sure, I love-HAD loved him but if he doesn't want to be with me, that's his problem. It was snowing and I was cold. I had returned from a mission with my team that day, and was heading home. Chelia was going out with friends for a while. Whereas I was going to go home, have a nice dinner and totally forget the Ren existed. Which meant no more Sorcerer Weekly. I had been able to ignore the fact he had gone, as shortly after I had agreed to go on a big job- the job I just returned from. Not only did I receive many jewels, it was also the perfect escape. But now, the feelings and pain of a break up are starting to well up. I continue navigating the winding streets and alleyways, that take the shortest time to go home. I ignore the tears that fall. Soon, I start sobbing. Many people ask me if I'm ok, but I just ignore them. Seeing a snow filled park bench overlooking a hillside, I head to it, looking to sit where I can be sad. If I go home, I'll just be sadder as his stuff is still there, if I remain on the street people will continue to ask questions. Instead I sat there, as no one sane would sit on a snow filled park bench while it was snowing. Besides from me. I looked over the landscape as I cried. I don't know how long I sat there, with tears streaming down my face. Then I heard his voice, and I froze.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Ren….. Behind closed doors, where he was able to relax, his voice and tone of speak became casual, if not overly flirty that was targeted to the only girl he was bothered with at the time, me. But that was before.

"What do you want?" I huffed.

"Well I was waiting, been waiting for a few hours but you never turned up, I was worried." Right he probably threw away his key.

"You probably threw away your key right?" He looked confused.

"Why would I do that?" I rolled my eyes.

"You said you were going on a long mission!"

"And?"

"For all I know that's probably Ren speak for let's break up!" Then he laughed, I watched as snow fell in his eyes. He was really beautiful.

"If that was the case, I would have told you." My eyes widened.

"You, you're not breaking up with me?" He shook his head. Then he seemed to notice something.

"Aren't you cold?" I just laughed. He just rolled his eyes and took of his coat and placed it on me.

But though he hadn't left me, he soon will. "Ren…..?" I said softly, cautiously. He best know now.

"Yeah?"

"I'm late." He knew what that meant, he's a Trimen he probably knows women's menstrual cycles better than me.

"And?"

"I'm pregnant." There was a still moment of silence. Tears started to well up in my eyes again, and slowly spilled over my eyes. He stepped forward and wiped them away.

"Why are you crying?"

"You're a Trimen you don't settle down, and definitely don't have kids…."

"Hey", he interrupted "I'm not going away, I promise." Then he hugged me. It was overwhelming words coming from him. Ren never really shows his emotions.

"You won't leave me?" He shook his head, there was something in his eyes. A slight spark. He then pressed his lips on mine, pressing our faces together.

"Did, you…. Ever want kids?" I asked quietly. It's something I need to know. He pressed his lips to my ear and whispered "I never had any plans, but I guess if I found the right girl, I'd want them." A slight twinge of pink began to appear on my cheeks.

"Am I, that girl?" The cocky grin went back on his face.

"Well there's a reason I went on that long job. Also to let our undying love strengthen so on my return we could"

"Ren", I interrupted. "Spare me the tsundere act, tell me how it is. We both know how to actually are when you're walls are down, similar, but not exactly the same."

"Fine. Look, I planned do this when you got home but…" He went down, on one knee. With hands on my mouth I took a step back. He looked around and checked that no one was watching and gave me a wink.

"Sherry, I'm not the best boyfriend, I flirt shamelessly, and I pretend to be the bachelor, but I love you, and whatever, so would you, become my wife?" I sobbed and nodded. A slight smile appeared on his face, a true genuine one, the one that only a few people see. Slowly he slipped a ring on my finger. The size of the gem explained the big job. This time I iniatated the kiss, a desperate, passionate one, as I knew although engaged, come moring he would deny it, procrastinate, hang out with super hot females. Nothing would change, ever. Even when we get married. On the outside, the exterior at least. But behind closed doors, our relationship progresses. It's days like this when I really wish that the majority of Fairy Tail hadn't….. no, I won't let thoughts like these ruin tonight. Ren stood up.

"I think it be customary that I take you out to dinner." He shot me a look. "That be the only reason."

"Ok, sure." We walked down the street, and when we had put enough distance from the hustle bustle, he slipped his hand into mine. What a romantic. But then again so am I.

Inside the warm interior of the restaurant, I give him back his coat. Once seated, I sneak a look at him, so much can change in a day. This morning I woke up trying to ignore my heart break and now I have a fiancée. To the outside, Ren might seem, hmmnn, arrogant, ignorant and a bit of a doosh, but he had a big heart inside.

"What's the matter, you seem deep in thought. I hope it's me you are thinking about, not that I think of you at all." In the restaurant, the mask goes back on.

"A bit of both", I reply mysteriously. He just looked away.

"So how was the job?" He asked, as we looked at the menu.

"Ok, just a lot of fighting and travelling, oh and I almost got knocked out by Toby." He looked at me sternly.

"Again? You're not going to take troublesome missions now that you're pregnant now right?" I pursed my lips 'Ren I don't really have a choice, we need money to live and the grand magic games are coming up and…"

"I can get us money, and its not like we're not well off, and let Chelia take you're spot, you know she wants it."

"That's a thought." A waiter wandered up.

"Are we starting with any drinks?" Ren shook his head.

'Water please." He said rather coldly. The man leant forward.

"Any particular reason why?" Again Ren shook his head. The waiter just shrugged and walked off.

"They're going to find out sooner rather then later, I mean I'm not going to stay skinny forever." Ren shrugged.

"I know, but it should be us, right? Not a random waiter looking for a cash bonus. Anyway continue."

"The mission was fairly simple, just long and tedious, oh and there was a giant spider, we tried to feed Toby to it, but naturally nobody will take Toby", Ren laughed. We both had our reservations about the dog. I gestured towards him, "anyway how was yours?"

"Well, messy. We had to pretend to be pimps to uncover a theft scandal. The pimp part was not the messy part, that part was fun and dealing with all the gorgeous girls was heaven on Earth", he said looking away from he.

"But, eventually, we started to get gang's turning up so the whole plan went to rubble. But we overcame it in the end." I laughed, it felt so good just to talk to him. The waiter returned and we ordered our meals, keeping in mind what Ren had said earlier I slipped my hands under the table, so the waiter remained unsuspecting. After that we just talked, the way we normally did. How we were, what we've been doing stuff like that. We were an odd couple, but I wouldn't/couldn't have it any other way.

"Sherry, Sherry?"

"Hmnn?"

"You zoned out for a bit there."

"Oh."

"What I was asking was, I think we should move house." My eyes widened, we had never discussed this, openly. One day he just moved in, and that's how it was. How it's been. He continued, as our meals arrived.

"Chelia's always needed more space we don't have enough room and on top of that we live in an apartment, with children on the way, we need room and a yard." He said with a final hmp. He then started to eat.

"I think it's a great idea." Ren nodded. God forbid anyone see him actually want to move in with me.

"You know Ren, I think we are both very weird." He swallowed

"which is why we work." His response, caused me to laugh, hard. We ate in a comfortable silence till we had finished.

Once finished Ren looked at me and said "we can order desert here, or we can go to the ice cream place you adore so much." I just smiled. He'd know what that meant. Since moving in with each other, we never argue on who pays the bills, since we share the same funds, well actually he'd pay and let me with argue with him later.

After paying we walked out, just enjoying being near each at first, the comfortable silence remaining. But then as we neared the ice cream gourmet he pulled me close and whispered "I really do love you, you know, I want you to be mine forever."

"same for me." That slight smile appeared on his face as he held the door open for me, like he didn't want the world to know he was happy. I had a simple vanilla, with chocolate sprinkles. Ren had mint. It's something you learn after being in a relationship with someone for 7 years, for example their favourite ice cream flavours. I'm pretty sure Ren's is mint. If he had to choose one. We took it to go, on the way home we laughed, talking about our favourite memories. Upon arrival, I happily took not that Chelia had already previously returned. Ren dropped the keys on the table, making enough sound so Chelia would know we (or I, as she didn't know the Ren hadn't actually broken up with me) put his finger on his lips and lead me to the bedroom.

AN: Chapter 1 done, decided this shall be a series, about their relationship and stuff. This scene right here is set probably 2 months before Fairy tail is found. The reason why I decided on pregnancy, is that it just made sense in my head…. Because why else would Sherry not participate in the GMG


	2. Two Months later

AN: Probably should have said this earlier, but this is Teen for mild sexual references.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, (wish I did).

Chapter 2 Around 2 months later

I awake groggily. Looking over to the clock, I am startled to find it reads 8am, I promised Lyon and the rest I'd meet them in the café around the corner from the Fairy tail Guild Hall at 8:30am. I look over to find Ren still asleep. I don't blame him. It's been a big week, with him going off to hunt for strange magic around Tenrou Island, buying a house (rather then renting), planning to move house tomorrow and with my pregnancy hormones starting to come on. My stomach has started to grow, just slightly, but too much for probably just one child, but I don't share this observation with Ren. After this week, he'll start to take "training jobs", which is training for the grand magic games, but in a way so he'll still earn money. Lamina Scale will do the same, but I won't be going on all of them. Stretching I take another glance at Ren, would they really miss me, if I just spent the day cuddled up to his side, shaking my head I slowly get out of bed, trying not to wake him up. The room, just like the rest of the apartment is filled with boxes. I pull out a skirt and a top, plus a cute headband to accessorize with. My clothes were starting to get a tiny bit tighter.

"You're really going today huh?" I looked over, Ren was staring at me, pervert must have kept quiet so he could watch me dress. I just nod, and try to ignore the wave of nausea that swept over me. Giving him a quick peck, I smile

"I'll see you tonight ok?" He nods in return, smiling I leave the house. I've been in this apartment for so long it's almost a sad event to move, but it was going to happen eventually. Heading down the path to the café, that I frequent, I ignore the stares. So far only close people know about the pregnancy, but nearly everybody knows about the proposal. I'm already late, but I get too tired out, too quickly too run. At almost 9am I walk into the café. The other 4 are there already not too surprisingly. Walking in, I get a strong hint of déjà vu. It is weird, to have once been madly in love with one of your best friends, and now to be marrying the complete opposite of what you always envisioned. It is oddly satisfying.

"Oi fat ass! What took you so long", I hear Toby call. Narrowing my eyes I walk up and punch him in the gut. He really is an insensitive jerk. Lyon just smirked

"how nice of you to join us." He stood up, and with the other three on his tail walked out of the café. Didn't even get to order a coffee or anything. The walk to Fairy Tail was mostly silent, save for a few brief moments of discussion. There wasn't really anything much to talk about, I guess, with every member (including me) fixated on the thought of reuniting with the lost members. So many things had changed since they had disappeared. A couple of days ago, Lyon had approached me and had asked me to keep any "private" details to myself when we visited them. I wasn't planning on telling them anything anyway. Just because I had mourned Lucy's death, doesn't mean I'm not better then her. Quite the contrary actually. But truth be told, I naturally wasn't at my best physique. It's not like I'm self conscious or anything.

With a slight grin on his face, Lyon led us up the path.

If anything, Fairy Tail seemed more surprised to see us, then we were to see them. After a brief conversation with Lucy (and watching Lyon fall head over heels, with some random chick, which is fine because my love for him now is just comradeship) I wandered around chatting to random members. The first one who noticed the fact that I gained some weight was Natsu (the idiot) who asked if I had been eating more protein. When he had asked that, Toby had started laughing. I just rolled my eyes and stalked over to Lucy and whispered "I'm still more better looking than you." She just rolled her eyes. Smiling I wandered over to Erza, who still seemed suscipious.

"What sort of chicken have you been eating Sherry?" I just rolled my eyes

"I haven't, it was Natsu who decided that." She just narrowed her eyes. At that happy suggestion a random wave of nausea hit me, and I felt the strong urge to urinate. Muttering to myself, I headed to the bathroom. In there I found Mirajane washing her hands. She turned to me a big smile.

"You're not going to tell them the happy news?" Being a model, she probably found out about the engagement. I just shrugged. And headed into the cubicle. As she seemed to walk out the door, she turned to me and said

"you really have that glow you know." Then she left, leaving me to wonder wether she what kind of glow she was talking about. After my exit, I noticed Wendy sitting calmly at a table.

"Hey." I said sitting down. She smiled.

'Hello Sherry". I nodded.

"So… Wendy, how have you been?" She seemed a little surprised at the question.

"Good, yes, it's just a lot to catch up on. Seven years you know." I nodded again.

"How have you been Sherry?" She asked.

"Good, yeah…..". Wendy grinned and almost shyly whispered.

"At least you haven't stressed eaten too much. Unlike Droy." Stress eating? Good god, these people were idiots. Staring outside, I hadn't even noticed the sun start to go down. Ren would be waiting for me at home, Chelia, with the free day off and chosen to go shopping. I went to stand up, but a wave of dizziness knocked me off my feet and onto the ground, ungracefully. Jura, who (besides from Lyon and Chelia , naturally) had been the only one to actually worry about me in my team. Picked me up and stared at me, checking to see if I was ok.

"I'm fine." Lyon and Gray, who had just come off the roof. Gave me a quick glance before asking, if I was ok. Lyon, who had always played a bit of the over protective role, kept checking what the symptoms of pregnancy were for each month I was at, bless him.

"You heading home?" He asked. I gave a nod, and started to say my goodbyes, when Lucy god that idiot, interrupted.

"I meant to ask Sherry, what happened with you and Ren?' Jeez, how do I explain this one.

"Well, I'm still seeing him…" Mirajane gave a slight cough. I gave her a killer glare.

"We're good, its good, very good." Cana gave a sly grin.

"And the sex? I've always wondered what a Trimen would be like in bed." A slight blush started to form on my cheeks.

"Oh, it's very good. We're good, our love's strong and…" Mirajane interrupted.

"Sure, it is, you'll never guess what I heard from Ren himself, at Sorcerer Weekly's headquarters!' Lyon jumped in and said

"It's none of their business Mirajane." With a sigh, Mirajane sadly said

"guess my lips are sealed." I turned and smiled.

"Well, it was nice to see you guys again." I left, but it was not bittersweet. I would see them again, I'm sure. The air was humid, and the evening dry. Walking home, I walked past the house Ren and I had bought, rather then rented. It was a nice two story house. With a total of bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, and an ensuite so quite a large one. Although there was no furniture in it, Jenny and Hibiki had already christened it for us, twice. The minute we had walked in, we had decided that-that was the one. Chelia was happy too, as she had a large bedroom. I continued walking, to my current home. Upon my arrival, I found the other two already there and smells of cooking already wafting through the rafters. Besides from contrary opinion, Ren can cook, rather well in fact.

"I'm home!" Chelia gave me a slight wave. It was an unspoken agreement, that all the people in the house helped to make dinner (unless they were special guests, common guests were still expected to help such as my team and the Trimens and Jenny). She seemed to be cutting vegetables, whereas Ren was frying meat. Wandering in, I started to place table mats. When we move, we'll be buying some new furniture.

"So how was it?" Ren asked.

"Good, good, it was nice to see everybody, but even after seven years, I'm still hotter than Lucy." With a slight chuckle, Ren started speaking.

"Did, you tell them?"

"No, Lyon before hand pulled me apart and said it's probably better not to tell them, I mean they just arrived and all. But, you know what I did hear about? Somebody's been talking to Mirajane? Well not talking, gushing. It just strengthens the bonds of our love and proves our worth!" Ren laughed again under his breath.

"You know you're similar to Ichiya, but with love instead of perfume", and with a mutter said "I don't think I could handle it, if it was with perfume." I smiled and turned to Chelia.

"How was you're day?" She just shrugged.

"I didn't do anything really, I bumped into Master who demanded to know why I wasn't in the guild." I nodded, Master can be over controlling at times, spinning people she doesn't like. I started to carry food to the table. We were having salad and laughably, chicken. After we had all sat down we started to eat.

"How was your day?" I asked Ren.

"I didn't really do anything really, just messed around the guild and checked everything for tomorrow. But I asked…. I was asked to go on a important job… tomorrow." I almost chocked on my food.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I wasn't going to accept it, but Master Bob approached us directly, so I really can't refuse." I nodded, you don't ignore requests from Guild Masters.

"It's fine, go, I'll just get Lyon, Yuka, Toby and Jura to help." Ren pouted. He must feel really guilty, he doesn't really pout pout too often.

"But, I won't get to choose furniture, or help, or…"

"You need to go, Ren." He closed his eyes. I could feel the act coming on.

"But don't worry, I'll think of you the whole time." Chelia rolled her eyes. But it left me wondering, was that tsundere, or was that him?

After dinner we washed up, and settled down for the night. Ren excused himself to rest up for tomorrow, and Chelia and I settled in for a chick flick.

"Cousin?" She asked. "Are you really fine with him going?"

"No, but if Master Bob, requested it, he's got to go. Master Bob knew we were moving, so it must be important." Chelia nodded.

"But is there not a part of you, who thinks his just…. Messing with your love?" I shrugged. "I don't think so, now let's watch the movie."

Later, I crept into bed. As I fell asleep, I felt him putting his arm around me. He always does this, dead at night, when there is no one but us as a witness.

I awake to an empty bed.

AN: So yeah….. didn't mean for it to go that way. Next chapter from Ren's perspective.


	3. Memories

Chapter 3: Memories

Disclaimer: For my birthday, can I own Fairy Tail? Because I don't…

Ren's p.o.v

I awake early, to leave on the mission. Sherry looks so beautiful sleeping. No, not beautiful, she always looks that, but peaceful, undisturbed. I quietly climb out of bed and get dressed. I heard her and Chelia speaking last night. I really honestly, did not ask for this job. With a pang of guilt, I headed out of the bedroom. Chelia was standing there, having a drink of water. Chelia and I, although we had gotten along, weren't particularly too fond of each other. She gave me a quick glance and then said

"just don't be gone too long ok." I nodded. Starting in a couple of days, we won't be seeing much of each other, with training and all. Heading out the door, I gave a quick glance at this apartment. My last. Then I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

I met the other three on the road leading out of the city. Hibiki gave me his trademark grin on arrival.

"So you decided to come?" Eve asked. I just shrugged

"I didn't really have much of a choice." Ichiya grinned wildly.

"The perfume of women is why we fight!"

"WHY WE FIGHT!" We all agreed. We started down the path. The job was quite simple, a simple clean up the monsters job. But, they didn't know what the monsters were, or why, no one had heard of the people living in the town where the monsters had attacked. Being with the Trimens is always nice, we get along well, and rather than feeling like you're competing with them for females, I feel like they help, not that I sleep with said females. I may hit on them, but that's all.

"Ren?" Eve asked.

"What?"

"You're sort of zoned out…."

"I just…" Hibiki smiled sadly.

"Yeah, we know." Ichiya clapped his hands.

"Love is a beautiful thing!" Maybe he is a bit like Sherry, shudder.

It did not take too long to reach the town.

"Oh my god…." Hibiki whispered. On arrival, there seemed to be no monsters, but lots of dead adults, children and babies.

"Whatever these things are, they don't differ from age or gender." Eve said. Hibiki started to on a search on archive. I just stood there, with Eve and Ichiya, grief rising in my throat. They didn't deserve this, these poor people. Maybe I'm just a bit touchy on the family subject right now, but then again… haven't I always been. Ichiya, seemed momentarily stunned as well. He shook his head. Ichiya may be over the top (like us) but he has a big heart behind that exterior, like we all do.

"Guys, this is bad…."

"What?" I asked Hibiki.

"They could be invisibles, which are like invisible lizard type things. They attack hard and fast."

"But how do you attack something you can't see?" Asked Eve.

"With the perfume of women!" Ichiya called. But we don't have any women around here, no live ones anyway. And there's no way I bring Sherry here. Not willinging anyway.

We chose to scout around the perimeter, with Hibiki trying to do something to uncover the beasts. We crept along, not seeing anything, but for all we know, they were just biding their time. I crouched down in the shade of some cool bushes.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked. Eve looked down obviously thinking what I was thinking.

"No." Ichiya said simply. "No."

"Look boss, we don't want to…." I started.

"There might be some people alive down there, anyway you do you really want to blow up the bodies, their history, not all the residents may have been there when…." But I interrupted him.

"We don't want too, and most people arriving would take one look at the bodies and run, or enter and be killed." Ichiya shook his head.

"I didn't raise you to be like this." It's true, he practically raised Hibiki and I, also Karen but that was before she- whatever, I can't let history get in the way of the job. Eve tightened his eyes, "the job was to clean up the monsters, in any way possible. This is technically…."

"But, think of all the women down there!" Ichiya whined, almost sulkily.

"Guys come back," Hibiki's voice in our head sounded. Silently, we walked back. Blowing it up, is obviously not what Ichiya wants to do. I don't too but…. Back with Hibiki, he didn't look happy.

"There's no way to uncover these things. I think the only way would be too….." Ichiya sat down.

"Fine men! Lets sleep on it. If we come up with the same solution tomorrow, we'll head back and get the explosives." He then walked off. Hibiki stared after him.

"Is he ok?" I shook my head.

"He doesn't want us to blow it up." Eve said. Hibiki pursed his lips.

"Neither do it, but unfortunately it looks like the only possible option and I've looked at hundreds." Sunset, was starting to occur. This made me wonder, of just how much time Eve, Ichiya and I spent in silence, before the explosive issue was brought up.

"I mean…. If we could go in there, we would, but we can't not without certain death…. Ah… THAT'S IT!" We stared at him questioningly.

"We set up a trap, like a net, that's electrocuted, so thin wire, we then stand behind in, with a slight cut and let them sniff it out. Problem solved!" I nodded, but Eve seemed doubtful.

"There's a few ways that –that could go." Hibiki nodded.

"It's worth the risk." Eve seemed satisfied with that.

"Did you guys, have you guys, really been in Blue Pegasus that long?" I nodded, but it was Hibiki who spoke.

"Yeah, Ren was the first one, the Karen then me. It's sort of like Fairy Tail, we were adopted." Eve nodded.

"Well I'm going to get some shut eye." Hibiki said turning, to head off. Eve watched him go.

"I didn't mean too…."

"I know, don't worry." Karen was still a sore subject. Eventually when we were all 10, Jenny joined up, a recent orphan with fierce magic skills. That was really when the Trimens first started. Ichiya began taking us all out on jobs. But then when Karen died, Jenny left the team. Then a couple of years later Eve joined.

"Was she…" Eve trailed off. He was obviously asking about her personality, like they all do.

"Yeah, at first she was just a hurt little girl, but eventually, it just developed. It didn't matter though." Eve turned away.

"I think I might get some sleep too." I nodded. Right now, I wish I was at my new home, with my fiancée, and her cousin, not here, with Karen in my head and death on my doorstep. Following Eve, I went to get some sleep.

_It was the time shortly before Karen had died. I had asked to meet her at a café. I was early and she was late, typical. _

"_You asked to meet me?" I nodded, she slid into the booth. _

"_This looks like important business", she said with a slight laugh._

"_You're being tracked."_

"_I know." I turned the spoon of the drink in front of me._

"_You shouldn't hurt Hibiki like you do."_

"_I know, but then again he does the same to me." Was that going to be her answer for everything?_

"_You need to apologize to Leo."_

"_I know." Was she trying to test my patience? _

"_You really need to get you're life together Karen."_

"_I….I know. Is that all you called me here about, to make comments on how I've been living my life? Because I really don't need or want you to baby me." She stood up and turned to walked out the door._

"_And oh Ren, none of that matters, if anything happened to me, or Hibiki and I or whatever, he'd just end up with blondie, it's obvious it she who he really wants." I just let her walk away._

_Later that evening they found Karen's body. Jenny after that, quit the Trimens and took a long job…._

I awoke. It was just after sunrise. Looking around, I counted only two bodies, a short one and a little bit taller one. Hibiki was missing. Standing up, I followed the unmarked path, I had followed in. He was standing at the ridge.

"Didn't sleep well too?" I called out. He turned and nodded. After she died and after the funeral, we made it a rule not to mention her. The only time she was mentioned was Nirvana….. it seemed like we were about to break that rule. Hibiki sighed.

"I don't think I was going to marry her, but still, I think at least apart of me loved her, if not in just a brotherly way." I walked up to him.

"The way I loved her was always brotherly", I responded. After a slight silence I continued.

"Have you and Jenny been doing well?" He nodded.

"Very, I keep meaning to break it off with all those other chicks I randomly date, but yet I never find the time." I nodded.

"I keep meaning to go to Fairy Tail, and ask Lucy to summon leo so we could talk, but…." I nodded.

"You two never really talked about it." He turned to me.

"Is Sherry, going to be ok, with you disappearing more often, for training jobs?" This was nice, this was a side that other people outside our close circle didn't really see. Our real personalities, not the put on ones.

"Yeah, she going to go on some too, just not over the top ones." Hibiki nodded. He looked back to the path.

"We better wake them up, if we're going to do this today."

"Yep."

AN: Ooh, at first I found it hard to write from Ren's perspective, but then it all started to come together. I have a little bit of an upcoming thing in this story (coughKaren'snotdeadinthisstorycough) even though I know that's not possible, but hey, whatever right?

So yeah review, follow, fav, whatever

See you next time

AN P.S: Also I was requested to do an Ultear x Natsu story, which I've turned into a threeshot. In which Natsu has visions about Ultear and manages to change her age back, and finds himself attracted. So yeah, you might like that. It's a pairing that I'd never thought about before. So I'll probably finish that chapter, then do another chapter for this, and so on. I haven't set a chapter limit for this story.


	4. Not Dead

Chapter 4 Of Love and A Tsundere

Chapter 4- Not Dead

AN: I'm so proud, chapter 4 *sigh*, this chapter will be again from Ren's perspective (won't make much sense to just change to Sherry right now), but I'll swap back to Sherry next chapter (probably) for a bit, it'll probably change (p.o.v) every 2 chapters.

AN: After Thursday, I'll start updating every weekend (Saturday and Sunday) so I'll like upload stories, chapters whatever on those days.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Disclaimer and I do not own Fairy Tail

Ren's p.o.v

We had headed back to the city briefly to gather supplies to take down these monsters. I was almost tempted to walk past my new home, but I didn't. We just gathered supplies, had a coffee and headed back. In the daylight, Hibiki and I had a silent agreement not to bring up Karen. Is was still very painful for Ichiya. Eve also seemed to pick up on this and kept any questions to himself. I sighed, I really wish we didn't have to go back. Also, I kept getting this feeling that we were being watched. Once we got back, we set up the nets. Today, unlike yesterday we kept silent. Ichiya, seemed happy we weren't going to blow the whole place sky high but whatever. We finished around noon and ate in silence. It's very rarely this silent. Eve was the first to speak.

"Do you think it'll work?" Hibiki gathered his breath and said.

"It has to. I mean if we died, what would all the ladies of the world do?"

"True." I said. Ichiya jumped up, seeming happy the silence was gone and yelled.

"We are brave men!"

"Brave men!" We responded. We divided the town into 4 sections, with each member watching a section. We cut ourselves gently on a blade, to attract the monsters. I had the section closest to the entrance. Soon enough, I heard them. It was like a thousand monsters crawling over the top of each other. I had to fight the big impulse to run. I heard the screams, as the net electrocuted them, but they kept coming. Eventually I had to block my ears.

A few hours later it was silent. I have no idea how long it was. We met up at the clearing in which we had spent the night before. We did a victory dance, and had sandwiches any silence before hand forgotten.

"I think we should explore." Eve said.

"Why?" I asked. Why the hell, would you want to go somewhere filled with dead people?

"There might be something there, other than bodies." Hibiki grinned.

"A damsel in distress!"

"Gorgeous perfume!" I felt it again, like someone was watching, I scanned the trees, but I couldn't see anything. I don't think it was the invisibles again. I think it was just, something or someone else. Ichiya finished eating.

"It was fairly silent, though. I say we treat ourselves to a strip club instead!" The other two grinned, but I just shrugged.

"If we're heading back, I think I might just…" Hibiki held up his hand.

"We get it…. You big softie."

"HEY!" I yelled. Then I heard it, the sound made both Hibiki and I stopped, that laughter, it was almost like. We stared in the trees. It was gone. The other two, didn't seem to have heard it. We gave each other a glance. There was only person we had ever known to laugh like that, and she was dead.

And has been for over 10 years.

On the way home however, Hibiki and I, just plastered a smile on our face and joined in with the laughter. We should be happy, we were going to be payed a large sum….. yet still. That laughter…..

"Ren?" Eve asked.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I just shrugged.

"It's probably nothing….." Eve just nodded, and brought up the conversation again. Once back in the city, I was expecting the other three to head off on their vendetta for women, however they seemed content in following me home.

"We want to see it." Eve said in an almost whiny tone. Ichiya raised a hand to make us stop.

"But wait, if Sherry was going to choose the furniture, you could get back and find it all pink!" They shuddered, I just smiled a bit, Sherry although loving the colour pink would not force it down my throat, too much.

"Anyway, why do you guys even want to see it in the first place? I mean Hibiki's already broken in the house." Ichiya frowned.

"But Eve and I haven't?"

"Broken in the house?" I asked confused.  
>"No, seen it."<p>

"And I haven't seen it in furniture", Hibiki said, laughing. We walked up the street. It was weird, seeing the front porch with furniture. Ichiya jumped infront.

"The porch does not look pink, we can celebrate!" Naturally they started to dance. I just crossed my arms. I walked up the path with the other three following me. Before moving, we had keys cut, so I already had a key. I turned it in the lock. Inside Hibiki gave a whistle. Ichiya nodded as well. Sherry had done (and whoever had helped her) an amazing job, there were still some boxes around, but the majority of the furniture was unpacked as all the boxes looked empty. Hibiki's eyes widened slightly as he head Jenny's laughter and Sherry's giggles.

'Oh, jeez, they're talking again!" A thump on the stairs made us look up, Chelia had promptly fallen down them.

"Thought I heard voices." She seemed happy, she was wearing clothes I'd never seen on her before, at least I think. She gave me a small smile and said

"you're back early, good." I nodded, and lead my friends to the kitchen, at least for now I've proven my worth to her. I've impressed the 15 year old, I deserve hundreds of brownie points for that accomplishment. We walk into the dining room, where Jenny and Sherry were talking over what looked like cups of coffee. Upon seeing us walk in, Jenny jumped up and kissed Hibiki, it was that sort of over passionate kiss that always manages to creep me out. I just nod to Sherry who stood up and hugged me. Slowly, I put my arms around her, breathing in her scent. She smells like lavender. In her ear I whisper "things could be about to get very complicated."

Because if Hibiki and I heard it at the same time, there's only one thing that could mean. She's really alive. God am I going to kill her when I find her.

AN: Only a short chapter this time, but a chapter's a chapter. Thanks for the two people who have followed and the one person who has faved this story


	5. Relizations

Chapter 5 Of Love and A Tsundere

AN: update days are Saturday, Sunday Eastern Standard Time (but I may surprise you guys and add random chapters not on those days….. you never know with me.

Disclaimer: I, sigh, I don't own Fairy Tail

Sherry's P.O.V

"But you can't be sure it was her right?" I was sitting down on the couch. Ichiya and Eve, left after showing them the house. But Hibiki and Jenny stayed. At first, I had no idea what about, only that it was probably do with the "things could be about to get very complicated", statement Ren had made. But now I know.

"It makes sense", Ren said solemnly. "Who else, would stalk us, and have the same exact laughter as her. I also felt that someone has been observing us lately." Hibiki nodded. "So have I." I lean back. After dinner, we asked Chelia to give us some time to talk. She knew it must be serious. Jenny sat forward.

"The only thing is, it doesn't make sense. She couldn't possibly be alive…. Right?" I glanced over at Ren, he looked, stressed. Hibiki looked ashen. You don't often see them like that.

"Who knows." Ren spoke. I looked at Jenny, a tear rolled down from her left eye.

"Why would she do that to us though? Huh, why?" A thought blossomed in my head, but I didn't want to share it. I really didn't.

"Did you, ever, sleep with Karen, Hibiki?" Ren stared at me.

"Why would you ask that?" Ren asked.

"I have a thought." Jenny turned to Hibiki, curious.

"Once." Just once? But then again, Ren did mention that Hibiki had been looking at Jenny for a long time, even when he was seeing Karen.

"My thought is, what if Karen got pregnant? Raising a child in her modelling situation and…." Ren looked at me.

"It's a good idea, but Trimens don't get pregnant or get others pregnant unless they want too or are willing to accept the consequences" A slight blush appeared on my cheeks. This is what he must have been trying to tell me, in that eventful night in the snow. Hibiki shrugged "we were super drunk that night, and the next day we went on a mission….. can't even remember if we used protection….." Jenny put her head in her hands. "Even so, what about Angel? It was Angel who killed her right?" I nodded. "I thought about that as well, what if, she played dead? A person can hold their breath for at least 30 seconds, even more if they've practiced." Ren winked at me.

"See this, this is one of the reasons why I love you." I just smiled. It's outbursts like that, it really is (among other things) , that convince me he loves me. Hibiki raised a finger.

"Yes, but that would make me a father, and I've always told myself, my first kid would be with Jenny." Well, that was shameless.

"Aw, your love is soooooo strong!" I squealed. Jenny took her head out of her hands and muttered "not strong enough to make him be with only me though."

Silence filled the room. Jenny stood up. "We have to find her right?" Ren shook his head "no time, we have to start training jobs remember, even you, right?" That's right, I remember now. Jenny was temporally rejoining the team for the games. I stood up as well. "But I'm not, remember, well not constantly anyway." They looked at me. Hibiki grinned "yes, you really are amazing, a flower, a rose, of perfection…." Ren glared at him. "Don't hit on my fiancée, jerk." Hibiki just laughed and winked, showing it was all in good fun. Jenny turned to me. "You'd really do that?" I nodded.

"It'll give me something to do, when the others are off on training jobs I can't take." Ren raised an eyebrow. "I meant to ask, Lyon and Jura are joining the grand magic games team aren't they? They don't normally compete." I nod. Jenny winked,

"will it be hard, just watching this year?" I shrug.

"It's only for a year, then I can go back to thrashing you." Hibiki stood up and wrapped an arm around Jenny's waist. "We best be going." Ren and I nod. "Keep us updated ok?"

"Ok." I call out. Ren watched them go. As soon as we heard the door slam, he embraced me. He wasn't really a hugger. It must have really taken a toll on him, this last job and Karen of course.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too." I reply. From his demeanour, it seemed to be unofficially decided to leave Karen out of our personal lives.

"I wish, I didn't have to leave you. The last few years it's been different, as you've been busy as well, but this year…" I put a finger to his lips.

"Trust me, I'll be plenty busy." He nods and turns to leave.

"Sherry?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let him hit on you again, ok?" After he leaves the room, I laugh. Hibiki means it all in good fun. Chelia bounds down the stairwell.

"What was that about?" I shake my head, I won't tell her.

"By the way, Lyon said that he'll personally come and collect you for jobs that you can attend. So be here every day until 8:30 am, just to see, and always have a bag packed. Sorry I forgot to tell you, he said it to me as I was walking him out." I nod, makes sense. Chelia winked,

"By the way, I heard what Ren said to you, sooooo romantic." She said with a wink and a giggle. That's my cousin, always mentioning Lyon, yet always driving the conversation away from him. He'll never notice. Besides she's too young for him. Hopefully in the future, she'll meet her own version of a Ren, somebody for her to fall truly in love with. Craving chocolate, I turn to her.

"Feeling like cooking chocolate and raw cookie dough with a rom com?" Chelia grinned. "Comfort food." I nod.

"Comfort food."

I awake, to once again find the bed empty. The Trimens were leaving early then Lamia's Scale Team. Looking at the clock I find it 8:15 am. I had a bag already packed in case I can go today. I hear Chelia moving around downstairs, probably starting breakfast. They'll eat here today. I get dressed in simple clothes and head downstairs.

Chelia was dressed to impress. She was wearing tiny shorts and a long top that practically covered said shorts.

"Morning Chelia."

"Morning." She seemed to be wearing lipstick as well, I gave a slight frown but ignored it. She'll have live and learn.

"Do you know if I am attending the job today?" Chelia shrugged.

"Sorry, I have no idea." She said grinning. Probably didn't want me to be able to go. Without me, she'll be surrounded by the guys. She's still learning her love and-, I sigh. Karen's possible pregnancy has struck a nerve in me I realize. Who would lie to her friends, just because they were pregnant? What Ren said, also struck a nerve in me. Why couldn't he have said that previously….. Chelia waved a hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Sherry!" She called. I just smiled. Lyon. Lyon or Jura, that's the best people to talk about this with. Right on cue the doorbell rung, Chelia went to answer it but I stopped her.

"I need to have words with Lyon." She stopped, horror evident on her face. I shook my head signifying it wasn't about her obvious crush.

"Oh, ok." She said. I walked down the hall way and opened the door. The guys were standing there. "Come on in." I said. "But, Lyon I need to talk to you first."

I lead him to the living room. He remained standing.

"You ok?" I shrugged.

"Karen's alive, you know the Trimens old…. Whatever. I'm going to find her, I think I know how I can, because it makes sense that Master Bob would know but…" Lyon interrupted me.

"Does she really want to be found. If she's still alive….." I shrugged.

"She's been watching the Trimens." Lyon stood for a moment in thought.

"In that case, why wouldn't she reveal herself?" That's when it occurred to me. If I was right…..

"You're a genius! It might not be Karen." Lyon crossed his arms.

"Who could it be then?"

"Her daughter. But before you act surprised, guess what Ren said last night! He was like Trimens only get others pregnant, if they want them to be and/or they're willing to accept the consequences. Isn't that sooooo romantic, he also said he missed me."

Lyon just laughed and said "was there any doubt?"

AN: A shorter chapter, but yeah. Don't worry, I'm not pulling away from the focus on Ren and Sherry, I'm just adding some drama, some fire….. stuff like that.

For those who don't understand, it means that when Karen died her child went into the custody of…. Someone else.


	6. A Long Train Ride Part 1

Chapter 6 Of Love And A Tsundere

Chapter 6 A very long train ride Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail.

Sherry's P.O.V

I glared at Lyon. "What do you mean there was never any doubt?" He chuckled.

"I didn't mean about the whole Karen's daughter thing. I meant about Ren loving you, his small acts of romance never fail to surprise you." I put my hands of my hips.

"But you hated the guy!"

"And I still don't like him, but even Toby can notice, he loves you." I just ignore that fact. Lyon continued speaking.

"Anyway how do they and you know all of this?"

"They've been watched, laughter stuff like that. And it all just makes sense."

"But that means someone must be watching the child." I roll my eyes.

"I haven't gotten that far yet." Lyon just laughed again.

"Is there anything else you wanted to speak with me about?" Chelia pops into my head. I said I wouldn't tell him, but that doesn't mean I can't mention it.

"Just don't hurt Chelia ok? She's 15, and I won't be around for all the jobs and…"

"Sherry, don't worry, I'd never hurt her, neither would the other guys although Toby and Yuka tease her." He really doesn't get it.

"Hmmnkay." Is all I say. Optimistically I smile. "Am I going on today's training job?" Lyon shrugged. "It's a simple clean up job. Get rid of a cave guardian." I purse my lips. My nausea and dizziness gets worse every day.

"I can do it!" I say with a smile. Lyon looks at me.

"You sure? You wouldn't want to do anything to…"

"Harm the baby I know." He smiles. I put my head in my hands.

"The biggest worry I have is clothing. I'm due soon after the Grand magic Games, and I don't want people to like laugh or anything." Lyon stares at me and rolls his eyes.

"Just wear tight clothing, like your top, skirt thing that pushes in?" I raise my eyebrow, that specific outfit could work, but he really didn't get.

"Ah." He says. "It's all in the type of clothes you wear." That was a sensible answer, not a knowledgeable one.

"But don't you think Sherry, you should stay and start investigating?" I roll my eyes.

"You're going to have to do better than that to keep me from going." He just holds up his hands in surrender and walks out.

While I was talking to Lyon, the others had been ransacking my kitchen. They were eating a large fancy breakfast that was probably giving them diabetes with each bite. Chelia looked up cautiously. As normal Lyon just walked past her and grabbed a piece of toast. She sighed quietly. I grin and do a girlish twirl.

"Guess what guys! I'm coming on the first training job." Jura stands up.

"You can't! It may be too much exercise and…" I slap him.

"I have a free will you know", I say in a hiss. He nods reassuringly. Yuka laughs slightly and I give him a glare.

"Are going anytime soon?" Toby moans. I just smile.

We deicde to catch a train for as far as we can, which saves me walking too much. People although, they don't know of the pregnancy stare at me imploringly. I quickly find time to change to slightly tighter clothes, which hide it mostly. Yuka frowns thoughtfully at me.

"Are you sure you only have one in there?" I wack him in the head, then lean back.

"Who knows." Toby chuckles.

"I doubt Ren could handle more than one." Awkward silence fills the train compartment.

"You're a mean idiot Toby, you know that right?" Lyon asks. Toby just sticks up his middle finger. Angst fills through me. Jura just places a comforting hand on my knee.

"He's just kidding around." He says, I nod though I still worry. Chelia stares at Lyon. I have to do something about that. If she was older it'd be fine. But…. She needs to realize that Lyon if he knows will just ignore her, or not realize. Their love isn't strong, I can't feel it. I only feel a brotherly love from him. A familiar voice causes my ears to prick up.

"Oh come on, stop whining it's just a swamp."

"But Ren! The beautiful lady, needs to make sure her parfume stay smelling like perfection." Ren? Chelia leaned across to me.

"I thought he had to leave early." I raise a finger.

"He did. But he didn't specify wether it was to the guild or on a job. Toby grins.

"We can ask him about the more than one thing." Everybody else yells "NO." But it's too late. Toby's already sticking out his head and yelling.

"Hey tanned boy, I want to know if Sherry has more than one kid, can you handle it?" I put my head on my hand.

"Nobody besides from close friends, knew Toby." I mutter. I don't even bother looking out the train compartment. But I hear it slide open more, and a few pairs of feet enter the compartment.

"Oh thank god." Jenny said. "There was no other spare ones, and we didn't want to sit even on the floor, with people we don't know." She flops on the floor. Lyon does a head count.

"Are you one person short?" Ichiya grins.

"Yes but he doesn't need to train." He goes and tries to sit in the middle between Chelia and me, but Ren walks in and plonks him on the floor, he then motions to me to move over, so he can sit between me and Jura. I comply. Once sitting he leans over to where Toby is situated.

"I wouldn't care." He simply said. Yuka gives him a glare.

"So you don't care about your unborn children?" They're testing him, like they always do.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't answer the question." Hibiki stands in the middle.

"Gentlemen, we don't need to fight. Eve winks at Chelia.

"Do you want to sit on my lap young lady?" He asks. She just ignores him.

"You should do it Chelia." Lyon says. She just sighs again. I watch as Toby's eyes flair up. Naturally, he has to be in the same mood he always is.

"Why did you have to leave so early huh?" He states, but before Ren could answer Hibiki pipes up "guild meeting, we voted to have it on the first day of training rather than the day before. Besides, we like to eat out." Toby glares.  
>"Or are you just the wingman?" I stand up, angrily.<p>

"You better hope the interviewers aren't around, otherwise you're just feeding them lies." Ren narrowed his eyes at Toby.

"We obviously haven't gotten too know each other well enough have we? You don't know anything about me, therefore you can't judge me." Toby inched a little forward out of his seat.

"What about PDA then? Huh."

"People don't need to know or see me in my relationship. I'm not a show pony." I look at Lyon, who seems to be trying not to laugh. Jenny follows my gaze.

"What's so funny?" She asks him.

"It's just weird, hearing those two idiots argue." Jura in an attempt to keep the peace asks "what job are you guys taking?"

"Some guardian clean up thing. It's not too hard, so it'll be nice way to ease into it." Toby jumps up.

"But that's the one we're taking!" Hibiki cocks his head.

"SO we can work together and split the payment. Happy?" I lean to Ren and whisper in his ear "I think Karen's dead, if she has a kid, it might have been the kid." He turns to me and not even bothering to whisper says "but that would make her child 10, and what' s a ten year old doing in the forest."

"Depends, who's caring for her, I guess." Lyon looked across.

"This morning you said daughter, what made you so sure?" I purse my lips.

"The Ren and Hibiki described the laughter as female, so if it was her child, it would have been a girl, therefore daughter." The other members in my team seemed confused. Hibiki clapped his hands.

"You're smart, you beautiful one." Ren stood up.

"What did I say about hitting on her. If you want her take her." Hibiki laughed.

"You know I'm just messing. I wouldn't do that to you or her, as I'm fairly irresistible." I rolled my eyes.

"Besides Ren, you don't really want me to "take her."" Ichiya stood up.

"Men remember, we don't fight over females." Ren sat back down. Another familiar voice startled me.

"Two teams from two different guilds in the same compartment. SOOOOOOOOOOO Coooooooooooooool!" I groan. He probably heard Toby. He slided the door open.

"Is there going to be a fight soooooooooo coooooooooooooooooooooooollllllllllll." I frown at him.

"Go away Jason."

"What's wrong Sherry. Jeez you're so COOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLL." I'm this close to slapping the guy, seriously.

Toby grinned. Oh god. He's going to make Ren pay isn't he?

"I've got some news for you mr reporter Sherry is…." Ren jumped in.

"good looking, very good looking."

"Romance soooooooooooo coooool." Ren gave Toby a sideways look. Toby in return gave him a suscipicous look.

"Sherry have you been eating slightly more lately?" Toby asked. I glance over at Ren. He just shrugs. Honestly, I don't really want people to know. I just want it to be a private thing, between us, family and close friends.

"Jason even the Toby is an idiot, he's right I have. And look Ren and I are holding hands!" I grab Ren's hand. "Write an article about that."

"SOOOO COOL!" He ran out, obviously desperate, to start his article. Ren nodded at me then growled at Toby.

"I thought we already told you, we don't want every person to know." Toby winked. It's going to be a long trip.

AN: Neato The train bit is in two parts, so there'll be another train part next chapter, but it might not (or might be) take all the chapter. This could be a very very long story.


	7. A Long Train Ride Part 2

A very long train ride Part 2

Of Love and a Tsundere chapter 7

AN: This has been my favourite chapter to write sooo far! I'm thinking about starting a side series based on when Ren (and so therefore Hibiki, Jenny, Karen and a mystery character?) was growing up

Ren's p.o.v

Disclaimer:….No….. just no…

I continue to glare at Toby. That idiot is messing everything up, as usual. Hell, I mean I don't mind being able to be on a job with Sherry, but the rest of her crew? Most of them are idiots and the ones that aren't are just annoying. Besides from Jura, and of course Chelia (Sherry wouldn't let me dislike her even if I wanted to). Jura's always been alright, at least I hold respect for him. Jenny, always the type to try to diffuse silence, happily says

"well at least we're not physically fighting! That would be bad. I got a mani-pedi yesterday, since I probably won't have any time to get one done till the Grand Magic Games and…."

"Jenny, shut up." Yuka says bluntly. Sherry twitches next to me. What she said about Karen's possible daughter makes sense. It is definitely something to investigate. But now, not only am I pissed at Toby, Jenny (and Hibiki but he won't show it) is pissed at Yuka. Ichiya grins.

"Come on men!" And ladies, he says wink a wink to all three females in the compartment. I don't even bother reprimanding him for winking at Sherry. Not that I care if he did, I just mean he's the only one who can, because he definitely won't take it further, not with Erza alive and all.

"We can talk about women!" Ichiya finishes with a pose. Hibiki grinned.

"Well, I started seeing this awesome broad, she's so polite and will let me do anything, and I say anything I mean anything." At this Jenny moves her body. It's a simple move but a big one. I remember Sherry mentioning once that Jenny hasn't been seeing anyone since she started dating Hibiki. Toby gives an evil grin at me, seriously that poodle has it out for me.

"What about you Ren, being seeing a broad?" He said with emphasis on broad. Sherry looks at me curiously, so does everyone else in the room. If I say I am, which I'm not I seem like a jerk. But if I say I'm not, which I am it seems like I've finally settled down, which is partly true, just because I'm not seeing anyone else besides from Sherry, doesn't mean I don't flirt with anyone else. I look down at my feet.

"Is that a confession Ren?" Lyon asks. I shake my head.

"I haven't been seeing anyone besides from Sherry, but I do flirt." Hibiki leaned back.

"That's normal, I mean, you are a Trimen after all." Eve nodded.

"I agree." Ichiya grinned

"he's men!" Chelia frowned, while she was trying to pull herself of Eve's lap.

"That's not even proper grammar." Jenny giggled.

"We weren't really taught that stuff." Lyon inched forward slightly.

"That's right you grew up with them didn't you?" She nodded. "What did you think about Ren's behaviour… surrounding females?" I get up, rather pissed off.

"Why do you idiots keep testing me? If I didn't love her, I wouldn't have proposed." I walk out of the compartment, just eager to be anywhere but there, as I walked out Eve called "do you need or want some company?" I shook my head. I walked down the corridor, for once ignoring all the stares from females (and some men). There was a small balcony at the end of the train. Making my way past all the compartments and corridors I went, until I got into fresh air. Sighing, I looked at the sky. Why does she have to be friends with that lot? Footsteps behind me, make me tense up.

"I said I didn't need company."

"Really?" It was Sherry. I ignored her.

"You do they're just testing you right?" She asks.

"I know, but when will they stop. When will I have proven my worth?" It felt weird, confessing that I had and worried about these thoughts. I'm a person with two sides, all the Trimens are, how the public perceive us, which is how we act and how we are in private, which is who we really are. Sometimes they tend to blend into one.

"Does it matter? You've proven your worth to me, and I think our love's strong, which means it must be." I shake my head

"you think every love you find is strong." I don't need to see her to know she's putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't do that, don't shut me out." She says, with an edge in her voice. I don't reply. I hear her turn to go.

"Sherry, I can't lose you, you know that."

"Then it won't matter to you, who my friends are."

"I never said it did, I asked a reasonable, logical question." Sherry sighed.

"Haven't you realized? I doubt that to them and maybe to me, you will ever 'prove your worth.'' I take a deep breath in, and then breathe out. I hear her go.

I have no idea how long I stand out there. But eventually I hear another set of footsteps, different to the first ones.

"I'm sorry, I took it too far." A stern, slightly cold voice, Lyon.

"There was no point in bringing up my past."

"I know, I was just…. Pushing you."

"You really care about her, don't you. Sherry I mean."

"We've known each other for a long time , you mean."

"She…once loved you." Lyon joins me at the railing.

"I know, I didn't for a long time, but after she started dating you, something changed, I didn't realize what it was at first, but eventually I worked it out. I'm no threat Ren, I love her like a sister."

"I know, but why do you and your band of idiots always have to do that?"

"What?"

"Test me, haven't I proven my worth already?" Lyon shook his head.

"I don't think it's about your worth. I think it's just, I think we worry about Sherry. Being with you hasn't always been the easiest road for her. Out of all those suitors she had, she choose you. We just want to make sure that means something."

"So it is about worth."

"Depending on what way you look at it, yes." I pause, looking at the tracks. Lyon continues to speak.

"It's just, I figured you're like the opposite of what she always wanted. I mean in public you barely lay a finger on her when everybody's watching….. instances like that." I turn and walk back down the corridor. I'm about to do something foolish, and I'm not foolish, I just have to show him and the rest. I hear his voice calling my name, following me.

When I get back to the compartment, I grab Sherry's hand and pull her up. She still looks pissed at me. I lead her outside and down slightly, to the middle. At this point, most of the compartment doors are open. I whistle loudly to draw attention. Then I kiss her, fiercely. I feel everyone's stares on me, I hate this. But I manage to block them out and focus on Sherry.

"What was that for?" She asks, quietly.

"To show you and them I could at anytime." I walk back into the compartment. Lyon had already joined the rest. Sherry followed me in. I turn around and hold her shoulder slightly, keeping her in place while I slide the door shut. Then I sit in the middle of the gap, which had once been occupied by us and pull her down, onto my lap. I may not often kiss her, or give any hints about out relationship in public, but this sitting position is one to unknown to us at home. The Trimens, Chelia, Jenny (who I still consider to be one) and Jura are talking amongst one another. The other three are silent. Then I see it, a tiny nod of Lyon's head. I've impressed him. I just ignore him and pull Sherry further down on my lap, so her back is resting on my chest. It'll be more comfortable for her there. Although it may not look like it, I really do care for her. Toby and Yuka, look like they are trying to come up with something to say, but fail.

Sherry then randomly turns her body around, so she can look me in the eyes. Across the compartment, I hear Toby mutter, "that's subtle", following laughter.

"Hey." I say to her. She just hugs me. Damn, this is getting a bit too over the top for my liking.

"I'm sorry, about before."

"It's fine." I don't apologize, but knowing her, she can see it in my eyes. It's probably just her mild mood swings. With that, she turns herself around again and stands up, walks over to Toby and slaps him. I smirk appears on my face. He deserves it. The train stops. Chelia looks out of the window and says "this is our stop."

We get off and collect our bags. It occurs to me, that the last job I took with Sherry was Nirvana. Eve yawns.

"I say we get somewhere to stay the night." We all agree. I can only barely hear Yuka's comment, but it makes me want to punch him.

"I hope I get the room furthest away from the two couples." He says with slight laughter and high fives Toby. I turn around and give them my best pose.

"Guess what sucker, you're just jealous." I hear him ask something else, but I can't understand what he's asking.

We end up in a fancy hotel. We decided to rent out five rooms. I sneak a glance at Chelia who looks like her dream has come true. Lyon must notice something, because he decides to rent an extra one for himself, which allows Ichiya to go "woman hunting", as he put it. It ment he wasn't planning on sharing a room with Chelia. Because until that action, this is what would have happened. Sherry and me in one, Hibiki and Jenny, then Toby and Yuka, then perhaps Jura, Lyon and Chelia, which would have never worked out, with Chelia being infatuated with Lyon, instead, she ended up with Hibiki (much to Sherry's encouragement), Lyon and Jura and Ichiya on his own. Once Sherry and I put our bags down she turns to me, almost expectedly.

"You're going to go tonight aren't you? To flirt with women in the club nearby. It's not like I don't want to do that, but she seems a little shaken. With a start, I realize, that my earlier actions must have startled her, which ones, I'm not sure of.

"No." I say. "I'll stay with you." She claps her hands together.

"That's really romantic." I raise my eyebrows.

"It's not meant to be." She smiles. She turns to rummage for some things, probably with the intent to have a shower.

"Can I join you?" I ask.

"Ren, I'm really tired, I'm not in the mood." Oh, so that's why she thinks, I'm not going.

"No, not because of that. You just seem…off." She sighs.

"It's just today. Not that I didn't love being kissed like that. I just, regret what I said earlier. About you know, never proving your worth." I pull her close.

"Sherry, I know you didn't mean it, even if you did it was the heat of the moment." She starts to sob. I can't handle it when any girl cries. Especially Sherry.

"I just get worried, that you'll leave me. And I won't have love anymore."

"Sherry, I won't ever leave you. Unless I have to." She seems about to say something but then the door opens. Jenny is standing there with a bag of what looks like ice cream and other sweet foods. Then I remember what Hibiki said earlier.

I'm probably going clubbing. But as I turn to leave she glares at me. "Stay." She commands. Guess I'm in for a girly night, yay (sigh). Because there's only few girls that I do what they want, one Sherry and two any chick I grew up with which I limited to Karen and Jenny. There is another one…. But I haven't heard about her for years."

AN: Yes, don't worry Karen's daughter will be involved soon, when they return from this job. Also this mystery person (who will be an OC, or bun bun buhhhh Angel, just to mess with the head. Haven't decided yet).


	8. An Angel Sort Of Memory

Chapter 8 An Angel sort of memory

AN: Hi, sorry for slightly later update.

Disclaimer: No….I'm so poor. I wish…. I did own Fairy Tail (but I don't), if I did chapter 418 would not have been a filler chapter.

Ren's P.O.V

Jenny left shortly before midnight. Her visit had been filled with tears, reassurances and consoling. If she wasn't the closet thing I had to a sister (not that I wanted one) I would have left.

Movements next to me woke me. Sherry was moving slightly, slowly waking up. I blinked a few times and sat up. The light in the room showed that it was probably around 6am. I climbed out of bed, stretching as I did. In a rush, Sherry quickly pulled herself out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Soon, puking sounds came from it. Walking in, I did the most gentleman like thing to do. I held her hair back. Ichiya taught us, when we were younger all the ways to look after a female. This was one of the ways. He taught us that trick in relation to drinking puking, but it works well in this situation as well. I'm sure I heard a thanks somewhere in her vomiting, but I couldn't be sure.

"You ok?" She was more pale then usual and looked tired. Morning sickness.

"I must look horrible." I looked away.

"You look…. Fine." She looked beautiful, as always, but I wasn't about to give her that satisfaction. With a startled look, she returned to the toilet bowel. I waited patiently and held her hair again.

After that, we quickly got dressed.

"You shouldn't have come on this job."

"I wanted to, I can't stay in the house, or alone the whole time." I don't reply to that. We pick up our bags and walk down the hall, to Lyon and Jura's room. The only reason why we were all meeting there, was that it was the most sensible as, they were the most advanced in magic (besides from Ichiya, but past experiences has told me that the day or night after he goes clubbing you really don't want to be in his room. Really. I held the door open so Sherry could walk in. The others were already assembled, and were talking.

"I think, we should scout, make a plan than attack." Hibiki snorted.

"I think I should search for said guardian and save you the trouble." Jenny gave Sherry a look.

"You ok?" I watched Sherry sit down.

"I'm fine, I just had a rough night." A few snorts erupted from the room, but there was no way for me to tell from which people they came from.

"I just…. Had a few nightmares and nausea and dizziness." I sat down next to Ichiya. Jenny leaned forward.

"What were your nightmares about?" Oh, great girl talk. I doubt we'd be leaving for a few hours.

"Just about….." I heard a sigh from Sherry. Jenny nodded. They must have talked about whatever it was sometime. I wonder what it could be about. But then Toby started standing up. I'll probably have to slap him.

"It's fine to have second thoughts about anything…"

"Who said I was having second thought?" I heard an evil chuckle. I don't hear that evil chuckle a lot. It came from Hibiki.

"I mean, you guys haven't even chosen a date or anything." I grimaced. Good god, that's not something you decide in a day. Hibiki was stirring the pot. I can always tell when he does that, probably from growing up with him.

"Yeah, we should just marry them now." Eve says with a nod. I just roll my eyes. But it does make sense that she'd stress about it. I'm not the most stable guy to be with.

"We should go men!" Ichiya calls jumping up. Jura and the others agree and grab their bags.

"I want to have it in a chapel, or house or something that floats on the water, the kid you need to cross a footbridge to get to. And you can get these light things that light up that float in the water." I blurt out. Frowning I walk out.

"Not that I actually want that." I finish. I need to find some girls to flirt with, so I can cover my tracks.

"Love always wins", I hear from behind me.

"Hey, you're pretty cute, just leave me be." I call to a woman going into her room, who winks at me. I hear the squeals turn to pissed off mutters. There's a few swear words amongst them.

Jura walks up to me. "It's your life, I know. But, you hurt her. She told me once, that she has nightmares that you'll leave her, or she'll have the child, then you'll, or you'll cheat or ditch her at the alter or….."

"Look." I trail off. I'm not good with words, not when it's all these people. I find it hard to say what I want to say, then I mess it up. It's who I am. But do you ever feel that it's a make or break situation. This is one of them.

"Flirting, it's part of who I am. I have girls who throw themselves at me. I don't touch them. Since I first godamn met her, it's all been about her. So yeah, I give myself the pleasure." I could feel real Ren coming out. The one that is only seen in private.

"I love her, and I'm going to marry her, and there's not one fucking thing you can do about it." The whole group comes to a stop.

"Not that I care. It's an act." But even to me the phrase sounds fake.

"Oh, Ren you really do care." She threw herself at me. I let her hug me. But when I thought they had briefly stopped looking, I snuck my hands to her waist and touched them. Not too much, just enough for her to notice. Then she pulled away and bolted. The sound of retching was soon evident. I turned to Hibiki.

"You set me up." I yelled.

"I was saving your relationship."

"MEN!" Ichiya called.

"Yes?"

He just smiled. The same one he gave Jenny and Karen a lot when they were younger. The get along, look. Eve grinned.

"I get to be a best man right?" Sherry wandered back.

"Let's keep moving."

"Right." Jura agreed.

After leaving the hotel, we headed to where the cave was situated. Ichiya seemed wild today.

"We are men!" Lyon grumbled.

"Do you say anything else?" Hibiki smirked. Chelia groaned.

"Can't we get along?"

"We are a clash of lifestyles, behaviours and walks of life." Jenny explained.

"So….."

"No." Lyon answered for her. Eve smiled.

"But we can get along."

"Uh-huh."

It's sort of calming though. Having them around. Not because it means I can look after Sherry. It's nice to spend time, with…. People who I deem myself a little better than (guild status aside). Jenny groans

"Are we near this damn cave?" Hibiki stopped and pulled out archive.

"We should be nearing it, in like 10 mins."

"That's good." Lyon said. Chelia bounced on the balls of her feet. Happy about something…

Sherry walked up to me.

"It was really nice, what you said before."

"Don't get hung up on it. It was the heat of the moment."

"Sure." Jura smiled.  
>"I meant to ask, how is the pregnancy going." Seriously, sometimes Jura is as bad as Jenny and Sherry, with the gossiping thing. I mean, I've never seen a straight guy gossip so much. Eve starts chatting to me. I can hear snippets of what it's about, but it's getting hard to hear over Toby and Yuka's talking, which I realize is now arguing.<p>

"Can you two please be a little more quiet?" Lyon asks.

"Yeah, I mean, I can't hear a word Eve is saying." Eve nods.

"I was wondering why you weren't responding." Lyon walks up me.

"Yes, don't worry about them, it's all a training process for them. Soon we'll move on to potty training." I gave a slight chuckle and so did Eve. Well…. Eve burst out laughing.

"It's funny, because it's like, true." He said. Hibiki placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Keep it up and the guardian will come to us." Sherry grinned.

"Or we could just use Toby as bait." Ichiya grinned.

"It is smart to use a man as bait and keep the women safe." Chelia frowned.

"We don't need protecting, you know."

Eve winked. "If you do, I'll take on the role." Jenny sighed.

"You really need to learn, when enough is enough." Jura shrugged.

"Remember you've been doing it since you were what?"

"Six." She replied. Yuka let out a low whistle.

"Jeez you really have been doing the whole, flirting thing for a long time. I wonder how old Ren and Hibiki were?"

"We were 5, a year younger, but she joined when we were 8, Karen joined when she was just 4 (she was adopted by Master Bob) and Hibiki and I joined in the same year, he first then shortly after me." Ichiya grinned.

"And I took over their training!" Hibiki stopped short.

"There was someone else. But she left."

"Really?" Chelia asked.

"I've never heard about them before?" Ichiya sighed.

"She was the first, the oldest, by just a year. But she left."

"Why?" Toby asked.

"Because…." I turned away.

"Because I refused her." Lyon snorted.

"She must of have had an incredibly weak will."

"Also, she was a double agent and it seemed like she used that as an excuse."

"For which side?"

"Who knows." Jenny finished.

"Well. Don't leave us hanging. Anyone we know?" Lyon asked. Ichiya stopped.

"Nobody we thought we knew truly."

I muttered a single word. "Angel."

"Wait what?" Jura asked. Hibiki smirked.

"It's true, she trained with us for years, on and off. Until one day she left truly. The next time we saw her was Nirvana."

"But you….you…" Yuka started.

"Fought her? She killed one of her…. Not her own."

"Why?" Toby demanded. I felt a rush of anger, surge through me.

"Why? Because, we knew stuff. Stuff they needed to know. For years….. she got information through me, sensitive stuff."

Lyon stopped. "If you knew anything, you should have…."

"It wasn't important. First Nirvana, then the guilds." Ichiya sighed. Sherry winced. I had told her, of my childhood before Blue Pegasus. Makes sense, I lost everything. The night they came, because my parents was bad, evil. They were corrupted with an evil hope that they could control the world and when they died, all their files went to me. It wasn't until I got to Blue Pegasus, when I found out just how bad I was mistreated, and how bad my family was and how bad my life had been. The files had contained sensitive information about the guilds. After my parent had died, I had been kidnapped, had terrible things done to me. Angel…. She used to say she had gone through similar pain. Even when she left and we thought she might have become or always been one of them… we thought. Then she killed Karen, or we thought she killed Karen, we weren't sure wether it was her.

"Ren? You ok?" Sherry was staring at me with concern.

"I'm fine." A roar came from the direction of the cave.

"But he's not."

AN: So yeah, I decided on Angel. She'll play a bigger role later in the story (involves Karen's daughter hint, hint). I decided then Ren needed a slightly messed up past. So yeah.


	9. Meeting Lydia

Chapter 9: Meet Lydia

AN: may not be the best flowing chapter…..

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sherry's P.O.V

Hibiki grinned. "Ok. I'll keep watch here, using archive. It says here, that to defeat him easily, you'll need to wean him out, and the easiest way to do that, is with women." Yuka nodded.

"Good thing we have three." I smiled. Got this in the bag. Jenny looked at me. Since Jenny and I had first met, we had become very close. Lyon and Jura, still seemed shocked about Angel and all of that. But then again, I had-had years to get over that shock. Jenny winked.

"Chelia, don't worry yourself over this, Sherry and I have this down to an art." Eve seemed confused.

"Do you guys like practice in your spare time?"

"Who the hell does that?" I asked. Eve shrugged.

Jenny just grabbed my hand and pulled me along, saying "come on…." In a whiny tone. But we had, a little bit.

We stood in front of the cave, saying and acting in a girly manner. Soon, the guardian came out. He was tall, thick thing made entirely out of cave stone. I heard small feet from behind me, and knew it was Ichiya.

"FOR THE WOMEN!" He screamed, and used one of his perfume's turning into a tall, muscular being. I gagged, still not to use to the sight. Jenny just laughed, seeming unfazed. But she once told me that it was Ichiya who had bought her-her first bra, you can tend to overlook small details about people (especially annoying ones like Ichiya) when they care for you. Which is probably why I can overlook Lyon's, Yuka's and Toby's….charming qualities….. The others, including Chelia ran from behind Ichiya. As he was made out of rock, I was able to make him do stuff, using my doll magic, helping the battle to be over in a zilch. Soon he was just a pile of rubble.

"Well, that was….. over quickly." Ren said. Eve grinned.

"Home in time for dinner and to learn what the next job was." At least we were all getting along, for now. Ichiya grinned.

"Let's work together to train Lamia Scale." He said, with a slightly evil smile." Lyon crossed his arms.

"Give me an offer, I can't refuse."

"There's many benefits, we learn about each other, each other's magic, makes jobs quicker and safer, helps bring the two guilds together and it means Sherry can come along, as it will be safer for her as well.". Jura grinned.

"Sounds like a plan." But this ment that any searching or investigating will have to be done behind the scenes. Jenny gave me a quick nod. I knew her well enough to know that meant. I'm involved now. Which means that I'll be helping them, work all this out. But it'll take time. Especially with the training jobs. Chelia stretched.

"I say, we start heading back. I really need a shower." With an agreement, we turned and started heading back.

"We have to stop at a building, just up here and collect our payment." Lyon said. I didn't feel so well. Using magic, had really taken it's toll on me. Chelia held my shoulder.

"Sherry, you ok?" I just smiled.

"I'm fine, but I probably shouldn't use too much magic." Chelia nodded.

"It could be bad for the baby." Once inside, a little farmer's cottage we went to collect our payment. A young girl was already there, but not to collect payment.

"Here are some files, needed to be signed?"  
>"Aren't you a little young, to be travelling around the country getting signatures."<p>

"No, I live in a manor, close by. I just told my uncle, that I'd help him today. He needs it, for his documentation." The farmer seemed satisfied.

"Oh… so your uncle works in, oh he's actually…" The farmer looked up upon seeing us.

"Hello." He said cheerfully. "May I help you." Ichiya grinned. He does that a lot.

"Through the power of men! We have managed to defeat the cave guardian." The farmer looked relived.

"Thank, you. I suppose you want your payment? Just let me retrieve it. I don't keep my wallet in the front room see." He said getting up. The young girl plonked on a table.

"So you're mages, right? For what guild?" She seemed quite knowledgeable if not a little cocky. Eve stepped forward.

"We are from Blue Pegasus. And those people behind us are from Lamia Scale." She nodded.

"My mum, used to be in your guild."

"Oh?" Hibiki asked.

"Yeah, but she died."

"Do you have a name, like her name?" This girl…. Seemed odd. Almost familiar.

"Yeah, but my godmother said not to mention it." Ren's eyebrow went up.

"So who do you live with?"

"After my mother died, I lived with my godmother on and off, but she got arrested, so I stay in my Uncle's Manor. He visits me regularly." My eyes watered, sooo much love!

"Isn't that lonely?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you have a name, child?" Lyon asked.

"Lydia." Hibiki fell backwards. Ren gave him a look and said "graceful, real graceful." Ichiya, Jenny and Eve helped him up. Ren gave me a look. We were thinking the same thing. The only big manor around here was Bob's Palace. If Karen had a daughter, Bob or Ichiya would most likely be the Uncle. If Angel and Karen were close (or she knew about Angel's deceit) that would make her the godmother. Then why would Angel kill Karen?

"Did your….godmother ever…. Hurt your mother?" Lydia frowned.

"My mother was dying. Apparently she had gotten an STD, I think. Apparently, after I was born my godmother and Karen, started fighting a lot. They were always best friends, although my godmother never really lived the righteous path, but never did my mother. But still my godmother was worried about me. One day my mother attacker her, and my godmother…. That's how my mother died. Afterwards, I lived with my godmother on and off for about three years. Then she got arrested." The farmer returned and pressed jewels into each of our hands. Jura looked down.

"This is more then you owe us."

"If the farmer wants to give us a tip, let him." Hibiki said cheerfully. Ren gave me another look, I cocked my head and motioned forward.

"I knew your mother." Ren said. "And your godmother and quite frankly, you're better off where you are. Let's go." Then he walked out. Jenny closed her eyes, obviously in concentration. It was all chance. I can't believe she was actually here. Jenny eyes opened. "I can see the resemblance." A tear rolled out of her eyes. Eve looked confused, so did Ichiya. Hibiki just stood motionless. The girl seemed to get angry.

"If you guys really knew who I was, or knew my mother or whatever, why put me in danger. My godmother, for all her positives is CRAZY! I live alone, half the time, because my Uncle, thinks that….. Oh my god." She looked at Hibiki. How much did she know. "You know we're just going to wait outside." I pulled out the rest of my team, out the door. Ren was sitting on the ground.

"You ok?" I asked. He didn't reply. Chelia stalked up to me.

"Who was that. And why is everyone either shocked, saddened or angry?"

"Karen's daughter, and Hibiki's." Ren put his hands together.

"He, they both broke the rules. I don't care if they were drunk. They broke the rules."

"Rules?" Yuka asked. I gave him a warning look. But he seemed to shocked to be mean.

"Yeah rules, only get pregnant if you want to or you know the consequences, not if you're drunk and the poor kid is just going to be abandoned. Jenny walked out.

"Remembering, he didn't know."

"No, he knew his choices. If Master thought him strong enough to face his mistakes, she wouldn't of had to be hidden."

"You really have like a conduct, you follow?" Toby asked, he's throat sounding parched.

"Yeah…. So people don't get hurt. It doesn't matter wether it's a one night stand or a committed relationship. If you don't want kids. Don't do it. It's not far for the woman, or the other party, or whatever." Ren replied angrily. I turned around. Everyone just looked shocked, besides from Lyon. He seemed at peace. It occurred to me that, Ren had never explained these rules to him.

"Ichiya always raised us right. Or tried to. I mean people like Angel, always a double agent, not that we knew. People like Karen, too self absorbed." Jenny said. Eve walked out and sat down next to Ren.

"It's not often you see Hibiki cry."

"Who's he crying for?" Ren asks.

"Lydia." Jenny responds.

"Master, thought he couldn't handle it, but…."

"He couldn't of, not until he overcame all of that. It'll never truly leave any of us. But he…."

"Don't you dare Ren, he doesn't love me enough to only be with me."

"Jenny?" She turns.

"Sometimes, it can be best to hide your feelings. At least for some people. I mean everybody, well most, do it in different ways. Some are open, whereas others find ways to hide, to mask it. Just because he sees other women doesn't mean he doesn't love you. In fact, it might be because he does love you. It's what The Trimens and Blue Pegasus (beside from your master and Ichiya) do best isn't it? Hiding their true feelings. It's only in private, amongst friends when the real side comes out." I don't know where the words come from, but they do.

"That's…really sweet, Sherry." Ichiya walks out, solemnly.

"She comes with us. Hibiki's mad now. We are going to go on to the next town and get a job from there. If we go back now, I doubt he'll just enter the guild or go back home not to just go there and yell at Master Bob." We all nod.

"Sounds logical." Lyon says. Jura nods. Lydia and Hibiki walk out. She seems overwhelmed. Chelia gives a look at me and goes over to her, and introduces herself. Hibiki walks up to Jenny and grabs her hand. From behind me, I could swear, I hear Toby say "maybe there were some positives of finding her there randomly after all." Maybe he's right.

AN: And yes, although it could sound like an ending. OLAAT will be returning. So stay tuned for the next chapter, coming in about two days.


	10. The one where they're all happy

Chapter 10 The one where they all are happy at least a little

Disclaimer: Nope, nothing, I own nothing (sigh)

Sherry's P.O.V  
>We decided to head to Quatro Cerebus, where they will probably let us pick up a job. On the way there, Hibiki was grumbling about not going back and having words with Master Bob. However, I know it was all talk. Hibiki isn't the sort of person to fight first talk later (the opposite really). He just needed some time to think. Right before we boarded the train Lydia hissed "you idiots, I can't go, even if I want to. I have no clothes, or personal belongings or…."<p>

"We'll get you some." Hibiki said. I saw Ren touch his shoulder.

"You know, you really shouldn't be mad at Bob." Hibiki nodded.

"I know." We boarded the train. Poor Eve still seemed overwhelmed. However, he cheered up remarkably when Chelia allowed him to sit next to her. Yuka blinked twice.

"Funny, we are all getting along right now." Jenny shrugged.

"You're so surprised?" She asked. Hibiki put his arm around her.

"The way I see it, beautiful Lydia is the light the fixes us all." Jura scrunched his nose up thoughtfully.

"You can't hit on your daughter that's just creepy."

"I wasn't, she does after all, have my genes, no wonder she's beautiful." We laughed at that. Nausea, started to wash over me, so I grabbed Ren's arm. He ignored it, but he inched slightly closer. Eve grinned.

"So Chelia, when all this is over maybe we could…"

"NO!" She inched away from him. Lyon looked amused. Ichiya jumped up.

"Let's celebrate!" He started to dance.

"There's not enough room boss." Eve said. Hibiki nodded.

"I mean, we couldn't we go visit Mermaid Heel?"

"Too far." Lyon said. Toby growled.

"Yeah, but dude, imagine it." Ren spoke, a laugh in the back of his throat.

"Well, we have four girls right now so we're good to go." Jenny crossed her arms.

"Well you don't know what your baby is going to be."

"I doubt she or he even has a gender at this point. I say. Chelia's eyes lit up.

"Ooh I'm sure it's going to be the cutest! Full of love!" Lydia giggled.

"You're a really weird lot, aren't you." Toby put his finger in the middle of her chest.

"We don't really like your lot, we just try to get along with you guys for Sherry's sake." I waved at her. She smiled. Ichiya stopped dancing.

"We must have a drink in celebration of, women, perfume, Lydia and victory when we reach our destination." I slumped.

"No fair." Chelia reached across and patted my arm.

"I'm with you on that cousin." Lydia nodded.

"I too, agree that that is unfair."

"Pish posh, Chelia only has too wait 2 years, Lydia 7 and Sherry you only have to wait nine months, I'm pretty sure you can wait." Eve said. I just narrowed my eyes.

"Are you saying that you're….."

"SHERRY!" Jura said warningly. I leaned back and shrugged.

"I don 't know about you men, but I'm going to sleep for a bit, last night I had no sleep, not with all the delicious parfume around." Ichiya hopped down off his seat, and plonked on the floor.

"I could have lived without that image." Lyon said.

"Agreed." Yuka responded. Hibiki grinned. He grins a lot.

"You get used to it after a while."

"Right. How many years again?" Toby asked.

"Hmmmnnn, it should be around 21 year years."

"Good god, no wonder you're all lunatics."

"HEY!"

"Manners." Lyon just said. I yawned, this whole being pregnant thing really makes you tired. Ren stood up and took of his coat and gave it to me, he then sat on the floor.

"Thanks." I quickly drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to find myself being shaken lightly by Ren. "Time to get up."

"Ok." I looked around, there were a few tired faces that looked freshly woken up. Me, of course, then Jenny (who probably couldn't sleep a wink) Chelia, (who was probably kept up by Eve's rammering), Eve, Ichiya (who probably slept with a girl) and Lyon. He probably slept with someone as well. But that didn't make sense, Jura seemed fine (I mean, he shared a room with him and all so…..) it's probably nothing, and even if it was something, it doesn't concern me anyway. What concerns me is Chelia….. I've been in that position and it didn't work out. I grabbed my bag and walked out.

The city was hot and stuffy. We were greeted by Bacchus as The Trimens had sent word ahead, that we would be visitng. Bacchus, just like the majority of the Trimens (all but Eve) had been raised in their respective guilds (Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerebus), and thus had known each other for a long time. He greeted them with hugs, then trying to hug us. He tried to Lyon only to get punched, Jura accepted the hug and Toby and Yuka shook his hand. He, noticing my slightly larger tummy grinned and patted it lightly. He hugged Chelia and bent down to peer at Lydia.

"This one's new." Lydia for her part stared up at him, questioningly.

"My daughter." Hibiki said. "Found out today." Bacchus seemed impressed.

"Well that's a good day for everybody. You said you wanted to look at jobs?" Ichiya nodded and explained in detail (with some unnecessary bits). Bacchus listened for the most part, pausing every now and then to fidget or have a drink (I'm pretty sure he's at least a little ADHD). After Ichiya finished, Bacchus gulped down the remains of his drink and stood up.

"Now. What is going on with your stomach Sherry?" I blushed a little and covered it up the best I could.

"Sure, the tighter clothes conceal it mostly, but it's also the way you're walking, like you've got extra weight that you're not used too." He clapped Ren on the back. "She's pregnant, that's awesome, well done." He finished with a wink. Ren sighed, Bacchus frowned and glared at my stomach "you sure she's only got one bun in the oven." Ren shrugged.

"Who knows." Bacchus nodded.

"Now to the chickenmobile!"

"Please tell me that's not a real car." Yuka asked. In response Bacchus grinned. We're doomed.

So, the chickenmobile was actually a car in the shape of a sideways chicken. Interesting. We got on. I tried to buckle up extra tight, but unfortunately the seat belt would not allow it.

"What's the issue?" Chelia asked me.

"I've hear horror stories about his driving." I looked around, yes just as I predicted the Trimens seemed anxious, even Ichiya. Chelia looked at me nervously.

"I hope I don't regret this decision."

"Just hold on too something."

Yep, Bacchus drove like a maniac. The whole journey became a blur of life and death. I'm pretty sure I screamed a few times. Eventually, we ended up where we had to go; Quatro Cerberus. Getting out, the guild looked the same the last time I saw it. Walking in, it looked the same. Goldmine stood, winking at us as we entered.

"So the valiant, guilds come back. Interesting you are together."

"Merely coincidental." Hibiki said, frowning. They probably hate this guild. No females, and with our four females (one being his daughter) things could get messy.

"It's simply amazing to see you all again." He bent down and hugged Chelia.

"Who's the knew one? Everytime I see you guys together you have a new kid with you." It's true, last time Team Lyon, and the Trimens went on a trip together (in which half of us ended up in hospital due to fighting) it was to pick up Chelia, a new orphan and my cousin. On the way back we dropped by Quatro Cerberus. We haven't been back all together since.

"My daughter." Hibiki said, with a hint of proudness in his voice.

"It sure didn't take him long to get over that." Yuka said.

"Over what?" Toby asked. Yuka just shook his head. Ren audibly gulped. From what he has told me, Quatro Cerberus was a second home for him growing up. The first being Blue Pegasus. He never considered his original home, the home in lived in for six years, to actually be home, it was just a prison or a torture palace. Your pick.

"Sherry is… we're…. pregnant." He whispered the last bit. Goldmine strolled over to me.

"Really? You can't tell." I proudly put my hands on my hips.

"Concealing clothing, and a potion Master made for me, helps a lot. It, conceals the majority of the baby bump during the day, simply making it invisible, or reducing it depends on the weather. But at 6pm every night, it appears again."

"Why are you trying to hide it?"

"I don't want the child, or perhaps children, you never know to be brought into the world under a spotlight. I want it to be a private thing, at least for the majority. People don't need to know what's going on. As long as she is comfortable. If the potion grew to be annoying, or painful….." My team seemed to have mildly confused faces. Ren often didn't talk like that outside this guild. Goldmine, being the only guild master beside from Bob that he respects (he puts up with the old hag, and deals with Makarov). Goldmine nodded.

"Makes sense. I wouldn't want it to be showcased, not with the publicity and all of that." I hugged my stomach. It is weird to feel that there is a child growing inside of me.

"You shall stay the night." Goldmine asked. "I want to acquaint myself with your daughter….."

"Lydia." She said.  
>"Lydia, pretty name. How come I've never….."<p>

"Angel was her godmother, so when Karen died…."

"Then Angel got arrested. You were a wreck after seeing Angel, not for too long, just for a bit. It was probably best to let you revive." Goldmine said.

"Rocker!" Rocker ran up.

"Show these guests to our spare rooms."

The Quatro Cerberus guest rooms were a small house like area set in the backyard of the guild. We shared a communal living room and kitchen but each had our own rooms. Rocker stood there awkwardly.

"Anything else you might need?" We shook our heads.

"Come on, guys!" Jenny said impatiently. "We need to get Lydia stuff!" She seemed…unusually energetic.

"Sounds, nice, we can have dinner while we're out." Jura said. Jenny nodded. Always the type to keep peace between Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale, ever since we became friends at least.

"I'd go, but using magic earlier, seems to have unusually drained me of my energy. I should probably rest." Ren looked at me, I could see thoughts in his head.

"I'll stay too, so I can shower. There is no way, I'm going out where girls are going to see me." Hibiki shrugged.

"We don't smell that bad."

"Well I do."

"Your choice." Eve said cheerfully. Toby glared at us suspiciously before walking out, the others following. Once alone, he took me in his arms. It wasn't a passionate embrace, it was a desperate one. A lot of things had happened today.

"You ok?" Not like he'd tell me.

"Yeah…I'm just, overwhelmed."

"It's a lot to deal with." He touched a lock of my hair.

"You really have a way with words."

"Are you really going to have a shower?" He shrugged.

"I do smell a bit, ripe." I laughed lightly.

"Come on."

"Sherry, I'm the one ment to be hitting on you."

"Whatever."

"Seriously, don't pretend to be me." I lead him away. I flicked a glance over my shoulder, to see a slightly grossed out look on Toby's face, but an oddly satisfied one. He probably needed to get something. I don't care, I've got my man to myself for a while, and when it's just us (or Chelia or his team) that's when I really get to talk to real Ren. And I much prefer him.


	11. (OPTIONAL) Not trouble in paradise

Chapter 11: Not trouble in paradise (OPTIONAL CHAPTER)

AN: Yep, this story will have fillers/optional chapters. I have the next chapter planned and so forth, probably ever 10 chapters an optional chapter like this one will pop up. Feel free to skip this one (however I found this really cute)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ren's P.O.V

I awoke to sounds of sobbing and quiet murmurs. The other side of the bed was cold. Groaning, I stood up and wandered outside to see what was wrong with her. She gave me a cold icy stare and hissed

"How's Michelle doing?" Who the hell?

"I seriously, have no idea who that is and I mean, how do you even…"

"Your phone beeped and beeped, and you didn't wake up. Thinking it might have been you know important, I read a message from that slut, Michelle, texting you dirty things." I hmphed.

"You can be really dumb sometimes. I mean, do you really think that past girls or fangirls don't contact me. And do you really think I clean up my phone contacts?" I looked over, Jenny was stuffing her face with what looked like popcorn.

"Oh, just ignore me, I'm just enjoying the show." I blinked, Sherry's eyes narrowed.

"I don't believe you."

"When will you! Just because I'm a Trimen and a flirt doesn't mean I'm cheating on you."

"Well, maybe, I'll just call off the wedding!"

"Fine!"

"Fine." She gave me another glare and took her off engagement ring. Lydia walked out of her room.

"Could you guys really keep it down. It's only early you know." I slumped against the wall, as Sherry walked into the kitchen and started angrily banging pots and pans. Lydia sat down next to me and smirked.

"Trouble in paradise?" I shrugged.

"I don't care wether she stays or goes." Lydia laughed.

"If you don't then why did you want to marry her?"

"She's…..she just completes me."

"See that's something."

"We argue, fight, yell, but we still…" Lydia shut her eyes.

"When I was really young, I vaguely remember my mum saying that there is no perfect relationship. Everybody argues and disagrees. But as long as you're happy what's the problem." Sherry walked to us, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I just… really want to marry you, I just…." She cried. Knowing Sherry the first one was real Sherry, this one was pregnant Sherry.

"Hey, we're ok."

"Just ok?"

"We're fine." Her eyes dried up instantly.  
>"You stupid son of a bitch. Fine? No one wants to be in a 'fine' relationship." She walked off.<p>

"Look Sherry, what do you want from me?"

"Love and compassion."

"Which I give you, I'm loyal." She rolled her eyes.

"Sure. Will you still love me when I'm not beautiful anymore?" Really, that's a question.

"As long as I'm alive, I'll always love you. Not too much or anything…but, yeah." She leaned forward.

"Not helping." I smirk slightly.

"The pancakes are burning."

"I don't really care." Looking around, I noticed that Lydia was eating Jenny's popcorn. Both girls were occupied. I quickly gave Sherry a quick hug, and pulled a strand of hair behind her ar.

"All better?" She smiled, before crying.

"I'm a horrible girlfriend and I'll be a even horribler wife." She moaned.

"Come on, I'm sure you don't really think that." Her cheeks bulged.

"Hold that thought." She ran off. Seriously, what am I going to do about her? Sure, I'm used to that dramatics, the tears, and the anger, but not all at once, normally two at a time. Lyon walked out. He seemed amused.

"What was that about?"

"Some girl I probably dated when I was 13, asking to sext." He blinked.

"My guess is you need to clean your contacts."

"Probably, I don't care what Sherry sees though."

"She ok."

"She's fine, once she stops crying and yelling at me at the same time at least she will be." She walked out of the bathroom.

"I can't believe you didn't help me at all!" She cried.

"Jeez calm down, I just thought you needed some time to cool off." She slapped me, and walked back into the kitchen. Lyon gave Sherry a glance before turning back to me.

"You deserved that."

"Why doesn't that surprise me." I walked to Sherry.

"Stop cooking, you're just going to hurt yourself. Go have a shower."

"You don't think I can look after myself?"

"No, I think you're mildly independent (though you could be a bit better), just cool off, ok." She sashayed away, muttering an "ok." Now I have to cook breakfast. Jenny grinned.

"You've gotten used to it haven't you?"

"What?"

"Her, her dramatics and that jazz."

"It's part of what I…put up with."

"You mean you loooovvveeee." I ignored that. Lyon must have disappeared back to his bedroom. Jenny stood up.

"I'm gonna have a shower." Lydia stood up too, and walked to the kitchen.

"And I'll help you." I nodded and continued cutting.

"Ren, you handled that pretty well." I nodded, trying to pretend that-that didn't make me feel proud. Soon the other members assembled for breakfast. Right before we went to eat Sherry walked out. Jura looked at her, searchingly.

"Are you ok?" She grinned.

"I'm alright now." She said. Jura nodded.

"I know couples argue, but you seemed to be the one arguing with Ren." I mutter under my breath.

"How it always is." Sherry turned.

"Sure, sure." She said teasingly.

"Anyhow, you're right, we do argue, a lot actually, but it's all over nothing, but my hormones seem to be messed up and…"

"Honey, I love you, but seriously hon, you guys got in argument over milk brands."

"So many couples argue about that Jenny!"  
>"You were in a book store."<p>

"Yes but we get over it."

"That's not what I'm saying." I smiled, lightly so it wasn't obvious. Sherry really is funny.

Lydia smiled. "Soooo have you guys chosen a date?" I shook my head. Lydia turned to Chelia.

"I see what you mean, he really does need to get his act together, they both do." She nodded in response. Damn. Sherry with a twinge of a blush on her face blurted out.

"But we have a venue planned, right!" I inwardly groaned, remembering before.

"Yeah, we do, I guess." She nodded.

"If we can find a place like that, it'd be amazing." I just shrugged and picked at my breakfast. Eve chuckled.

"You guys are so cute, you know." I gave him the finger. Toby pouted.

"That's not very nice you know."

"So, I'm not." Ichiya stood up.

"Does it really matter men? We are united in love." Seriously him and Sherry should write a book or something. Yuka coughed.

"So what's the plan today?" He asked. Hibiki shrugged.

"Check the board, get a job, go on job." Even though I enjoy training jobs, I just, it doesn't allow time for anything. Like planning weddings. The door slammed open and Bacchus ran in.

"Morning, morning." He said, drunkeningly. Jeez, I wonder if there's a time in which that guy is not drunk. The rest of the table responds with their own mornings. He sat down in the only spare seat and started to eat a pancake.

"Sure help yourself." I mutter. He grinned.

"Come on Ren, let loose a little. Anyway I brought along a few jobs that you might like to check out." He dropped a few pieces of paper on the table.

"The other ones are either already reserved or taken or not your style. Or I want it." I scanned the papers. They were a variety of jobs, each seemed to appeal to our group personality (if we had one). Chelia snatched one up.

"How about this one? See it's got beaches involved!" Toby frowned.

"Sea monster, no way. Last time a job involved any kind of sea monster, you morons tried to give me up as bait." Yuka nodded.

"We got close too."

"Still….imagine it beaches…we could train." Jenny said. Sherry huffed.

"Still, the potion wont hide everything, and I don't want to be in a too tight one piece." Jenny slapped Sherry on the arm playfully.

"You can deal." Hibiki smirked. Ichiya got on the table and yelled.

"It is decided, we shall go to the beach!" So, I guess it's decided then.

AN: Even fanfictions need filler chapters…


	12. It's Riko!

Chapter 12 It's Riko!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL

Ren's P.O.V

After breakfast, we quickly gathered our things and said our goodbyes. We had chosen (or some of us choose) to do a beachside mission. Bacchus being Bacchus, had asked (said) if he wanted to drive us there (that he was going to drive us there) but luckily (thank god) Goldmine interrupted, and told Bacchus he needed to go on training job himself. So we quickly got on the next train possible. It's not that I don't hold respect for Bacchus, I mean I don't. We're friends and all, but there's a line between perverse and flirty/naughty. He crosses the line a lot. As soon as we were safely tucked away in a compartment, we all breathed out various sighs of relief. Jenny began typing away on her phone. Knowing her, she's probably booking rooms at a world class hotel, organizing spa treatments for her and the other girls, finding hot spots stuff like that. Jenny is in her prime location when she's at the beach. I yawned. I never sleep very well. Jenny clicked her nails.

"Ok, so how many rooms do we want/need?" Lyon frowned, trying to do the math. Jenny's eyes light up. "Ooh, I know two for the couples, then one for Chelia and Eve and the rest have their own separate rooms so they can go women hunting." There's many things wrong with that statement. Hibiki would still go out and find ladies anyway, even though I sense she might be getting jealous. If she sees him planning on bringing another girl to their hotel room, she'll do the same thing with a guy, which will result in an argument. Eve is older than Chelia, and I understand why everyone wants to divert her attentions to him, but still there's a considerable age difference, she's not even legal age yet. Eve would still go out and find women anyway if he could not get Chelia. Then, the phrase woman hunting? I mean that's just rude and sexist. I mean Lyon and Ichiya sure, but the others, have they even slept with a woman before? Hibiki brought me out of my thoughts.

"Sounds good." He said with that cocky smile. Chelia rolled her eyes. Lyon coughed.

"Woman hunting?" Jenny grinned.

"Oh you know, your close to the top of hottest mages list, don't tell me you haven't bedded a girl before." Lyon cut in.

"Of course I have!" Chelia shrunk back and Lydia clamped her hands on her ears and went "lalalalala not listening." She fits in perfectly. I cracked my knuckles and leant back, closing my eyes lightly.

"Whatcha doing, falling asleep?" Chelia asked. Lydia laughed

"He's probably just getting old." Yawning, I shook my head briefly, before closing my eyes again. I put my arms around my head.

"On other notes, I don't know anything about you guys!" Lydia said. Jenny laughed lightly.

"Well I'm Jenny, the hottest mage, you know. The sleeping old guy"

"HEY" I interrupt.

"Is Ren, he's a tsundere. The guy near him, is Eve, you know schoolboy cute type. Your father is Hibiki, the player, and Ichiya is all of us put together. And then there's those guys." Lydia huffed.

"But those are what you pretend. Not what you are." Sherry laughed.

"That grammar is incorrect, in terms of Jenny. She can't stop being beautiful."

"If she stopped being a model. She would." Hence awkard silence. A memory flitted into my head.

"_You are pretty, but modelling is not the way to go!"_

"_Ichiya you can't stop me!"_

"_I know I can't, but I'm asking you, please have more sense."_

"_Anything she can do I can do better."_

"_Exactly, look how she turned out." Through all of this, Hibiki and I sat awkwardly to one side. Karen, the other girl they were talking about was at a modelling shoot. Jenny wanted to go._

"_Fine. Just promise me, that if it all gets to much you'll stop."_

"_I will, the others have an angle, and this can be mine."_

"_That goes for you two as well. If it gets too much, just stop. Withdraw from the publicly, calm down for a bit. PARFUM."_

Funny, I had forgotten about that day. Hibiki met my eyes. He was remembering it as well.

"Who knows. Maybe one day." He says. Is Ichiya proud of me? I'm moving forward with my life, in some ways, yet I still hold back in others. Ichiya stretched.

"MEN! We are arriving soon." Standing up, I start getting bags down from the overhead compartment. Jura shrugged.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you Pegasus people." Yuka muttered under his breath. "I don't think even they understand themselves." Jenny's phone rang. She answered it.

"Hi, girl." Crap, crap, crap. There's only two people Jenny addresses as girl. And one of them is on this train.

"Yeah, just tell him she's fine. We just kidnapped her. The shoot? I don't think I'll be able to make it. Stand in for me." Sherry growled under her breath. Part of being in Blue Pegasus is that you have an angle, a mask, that you act. I'm a tsundere (though I do have qualities of being one outside of my guild life, but whatever). This chick, plays the evil player girl, but in reality is quite nice and sweet. Sherry hates her. I don't really like her, but I put up with her.

"Ooh Riko, we should meet up. Cocktails you know, you've been sooo busy." The reason for the crap is that, you put Riko and Sherry in a room together and they're goanna end up fighting then eventfully blaming it on me. Eve grinned evilly.

"Have fun with that." The train stopped. We disembarked.

"Who's Riko?" Toby asked.

"She's a member of Blue Pegasus. We grew up with her." Hibiki said.

"What's her angle?" Chelia asked.

"Bitichiness. She's the devil on the outside, but inside she's down to earth." Sherry muttered a few obscene words.

"She and Sherry didn't really have a good first meeting." I said. Ichiya grinned.

"She is very beautiful and is….."

"RIKO!" Jenny ran and hugged her. "When you said you were close, I didn't realise you were here!" Riko walked up and gave a slight wave.

"Hey uglies, I'm Riko and…."

"Drop the act, they're friends." Hibiki said. Riko nodded and took a look behind her.

"Hey, I'm Riko." She said with a slight smile.

"You're training alone?" I asked. She nodded.

"The others, aren't training. I'm not even competing but I could do with a rehasher." She looked over at Sherry.

"I'm sorry, for last time. I had a bad day." Sherry nodded curtly. Riko laughed, a sound of tiny little bells.

"Ichiya." She said happily, bending down to hug him.

"So you've been in Blue Pegasus since you were…." Jura asked.

"Nine. Not as long as some, but it's the only family I know." She noticed Lydia.

"So this is Lydia huh." She waved and held out her arms.

"I'm Riko. Aunty Riko. But if you call me that in public I'm gonna have to yell at you." Lydia shyly hugged her. I frowned. It's always complicated around her. Dated her when we were teens. It didn't work out. Toby frowned as well.

"How come we should trust you, you're a two faced person!" She gave a slight smile that showed a hint of sadness.

"Not unlike them." Then she shrugged. "No matter, it's all good." Toby shrugged.

"But oon, isn't it hard?" What is this, twenty questions? Jenny put her arm around Riko. "Of course, but it's what we choose." Riko laughed.

"What do you mean, you had a bad day?" Sherry asked. That's Sherry, she hates someone a lot, but still sticks her nose in their business.

"Well the same day, I had found out I lost my child, my fiancée left me, and on top of that my best friend disappeared." Sherry turned away.

"Fine then", but looking in her eyes, I could see that-that had struck a cord in her. Riko shrugged. "Ah I'm a lot better since then, luckily…."

"Riko. What are you doing out here?" Eve asked.

"Uh please, it's got a beach, spa, hot guys what more could you want?" Jenny asked. Riko chuckled.

"No, a…..friend, has a holiday house up here. Said I could train here." Eve nodded appreciatively.

"Neat, so when an we meet "this friend"" Hibiki asked.

"How come you guys don't flirt with her?" Lyon asked. Jeez, so rude.

"We grew up with some of these guys, you wouldn't flirt with your sister or Ultear for that matter would you?" I said simply. Jenny grinned.

"But they flirt with M-E" I rolled my eyes.

"Hibiki flirts with you, there's a difference."

"Anyway, who is this friend?" Jenny asks.

"I've know him for like forever." Jenny crossed her arms.

"So do we know this guy?" Hibiki asks. She inclined her head.

"Not…really." Yuka yawned.

"Can we please get this show on the road?" Jura nodded.

"Yes, lets." Riko nodded.

"Well you guys know I'm here now, so we should meet up, anyway I better go." She walked away. Eve shrugged.

"Let's go find this guy."

AN: So sorry it's sooooooooooooooooooooo late. But whatever. I thought it was very interesting. (I promise I'll upload soon)


	13. Lyon realizes that Blue Pegasus is human

Chapter 13: Lyon realizes that Blue Pegasus is human.

AN: Welcome to the longest chapter I have written for this story. I finished this chapter a while ago, but actually deleted it as it was crap. Then I wrote this, and love this.

Disclaimer: I don't own FAIRY TAIL DUDES (if I did Sherry would have actually appeared in chapter 421)

Archive is very useful, I learnt today. They had found a possible match in a few minutes. Unfortunately, they decided they wanted to go nosing in someone else's business alone, so they left Team Lyon and Lydia in front of the hotel, just after putting their bags in their room. I flopped onto the bed and closed my eyes, sometimes all the noise takes a toll on me. The sound of a door opening startled me.

"Come on in." I say wearily, assuming it was Chelia or Lydia.  
>"Ok." Lyon's voice responds. I jolt upwards, wondering what he is doing. He stands awkwardly at the front of the bed. Before I met Ren, he'd just flop onto it with me and we'd talk. It's not like that anymore.<p>

"I just wanted to say, that I never gave Ren my blessing. I will, now." He turned to leave.

"No, don't go." A sob leaves my throat. "I miss my best friend." I admit. He smiles lightly and sits on the bed.

"What do you think about this Riko thing?" He asks eventually.

"I don't think they should go nosing into her business like that and judging her without knowing the whole story. It's a delicate situation." He nods and looks at me.

"_So you are dating him, then?" I nod and look away._

"_That sort of guy is risky business."_

"_I need to know that I've atleast tried." He nods. _

"_You don't like him." I say, it's a statement, not a question._

"_I don't like pretty prissy boys, you mean." _

"I spoke withoutthinking, without knowing that day."

"I know." I reply simply.

"Are you going to miss competeting this year?" He asks.

"Yeah, but there's a sort of sense of finality this year, isn't there?" I ask. I'm right, it's the end for many things. This time next year, who knows wether I'll still be in Lamia Scale….

"You can't raise the kids when you're in separate guilds." Lyon states finally. I wince.

"I know that…." Lyon puts his arm around me, drawing me close.

"It'll be fine, it'll all work itself out. Promise me, you'll stop worrying."

"How do you know I'm worrying?"

"I know you." I laugh. It's comfortable like this, without any other guys, or teen girls getting in the way. Just two best friends talking. I've missed it. He runs his hand through his hair.

"We have to win this time you know." He says with a laugh. I grin, we always just fall short of the number one guild. He stretches and lays back on the bed.  
>"Putting up with those guys gives me a headache."<p>

"Which ones?" I say only half joking. With a grin, he replies "both." We meet eyes for a second then look away.

"Oi!" Chelia called sticking her head around the door.

"Lydia and I are going to the beach." With that she left. Lyon put his head in his hands.

"How much do you think she heard?"

"What do you mean."

"You, going away, leaving the guild."

"Damn." This is bad. "I'm sure she'll be fine. It' s not like I'm leaving the country, or anything."

"You'll need to talk to her." I nod. I'm Chelia's only family, and to think she might be worried… "She will be ok right?" I ask.

He nods. "Like you said, it's not like you're leaving the country or anything."

"Lyon….you know she has feelings for you." He seems confused.

"Of course, we are close comrades are we not?" He's really dumb sometimes isn't he?

"Like, remember how I was around you when we were younger. It's because I was in love with you. Her love isn't as strong as mine, so it's more diluted but still…..do something about it." His face went slack.

"I worked out, that you did. Afterwards….. and that was only because I knew something had changed, so I reflected. I'm not good at noticing these things." He really isn't.

"Still…..I really think you need to do something about it." He looks away.

"Of course."

"But I don't think you should tell her, that you know." He seems confused.

"She's fifteen Lyon, how do you think a fifteen year old is going to cope, when she gets rejected like that?" His face goes ashen.

"Right."

There is a brief silence. "Lyon… when I leave….. you'll look after her right? I mean, she'll want to live closer to the guild, and the whole reason why I'm doing this is to…" He looks at me.

"Be closer to Ren. Yeah I get it. You guys moved, so there's an equal space between the guilds, but Chelia hates the travelling." I nod. He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course, I'll look after her." Jura walks in.

"We are going down to the restaurant. Are you two coming?" I nod and jump up. Lyon stretches. "This really feels like a holiday doesn't it." Jura nods.

"I think we should just take jobs around here, for our training." I grin and walk out the door.

"Lets go!"

The restaurant is really classy. Chelia and Lydia were just going to hang out at the beach and then upstairs, so it was just the adults. Yuka looked pointedly at the ceiling once we were seated and said "those five have been gone a while, do you think they ran?"

"They wouldn't leave Lydia." I say. He nods. Right on cue, my phone beeps.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey." He returns.

"All ok?"

"Of some sorts, he's actually her brother, and they're reuniting. So whatever. She yelled at us a lot. Then Jenny wanted to show Eve, Point Miz so we took him there. He didn't find it nearly as interesting as you did that time I took you." I laugh lightly.

"Well anyways, we're in the restaurant, feel free to join us when you guys arrive."

"Ok, we're only probably 10 mineuts away."

"Ok bye, love you."

"Love you too." I put away my phone.

"Sooo what was the hold up?" Yuka asked.

"They took Eve to Point Miz." I say mysteriously.

"I've heard of that place." Jura said. "Why take him there?"

"It's really important to those lot. Cara's grave is up there."

"Who's?" Toby asks.

"She was a Blue Pegasus member, grew up with the new generation, unfortunately, at one point she had a lot of sensitive information about dark guilds, so they came and assassinated her. They buried her up there, as they all share a lot of memories, it's historical and it was Cara's favourite place."

"It seems a lot of people grew up in Blue Pegasus." Jura says.

"It's like any guild. They take in the young children and raise them." Lyon nodded.

"I always did note, that Lamia Scale never did have much young children go in, lots of adults join regularly and teenagers, but never young children." I grinned.

"It'll happen again, trust me. It's just these generations were a bad example, when we left, so did many others." I say with a laugh. Yuka and Toby nod.

"There's already been a few new ones. But Master is training them separately." Jura says. Lyon nods. A waitresses comes and takes our drinks order.

"You speak like you've been. Is it nice up there?" Jura asks.

"Ren took me once, when Chelia was on a job. I enjoyed it, the historical depth is amazing, and I can see why it has so much importance. But I guess most people wouldn't." Our drinks arrive.

"Hey." A voice calls lightly. We turn to see, Jenny, Hibiki, Ren, Eve and Ichiya strutting up.

"Why do they always have to do that?" Toby mutters. They sit down.

"Seriously, my ears are ringing." Eve says.

"At least we know the story now MEN!" He grins. "The most beautiful parfum, still hasn't tamed herself." Jura looked confused. Jenny put her hand and whispered to him.

"He's saying she's still a slut. Not a whore, or a home wrecker but a slut."

"A-H." He says slowly. Ichiya batted Jenny's hands lightly.

"It's a polite way of saying it." Jenny frowns.

"But once you called me a whore, and Karen a homewrecker, not very politely." Ichiya jumped up.

"But that was a desperate situation." Jenny on her part rolled her eyes. Hibiki puts his hand lightly on hers. He's obviously really uncomfortable, with the sudden change in topic.

"You were sorta whoreish back then."

"So were you." She snaps. "We all were." Ren looks away.

"Yes, at least when Eve joined, I did better with him at sixteen, then all of you at sixteen together." Jenny raises her hands.

"I was two years younger so there."

"I will never understand the Blue Pegasus Guild." Lyon says.

We order our food, and the other guys order food and drinks.

"Why?" Eve asks cautiously.

"I can see that different personalities attract different guilds. But…. What sort of guild accepts a sixteen year old, sleeping with a bunch of different people? I just….."

"It's not accepted." Ichiya says firmly. "They do start young, admittedly. But…. Sleeping with a bunch of people all the time, not so. Think of all the diseases they could get! But it is a common problem, especially with that generation." There is a silence around the table.

"Oh." Lyon says finally. Ichiya nods.

"I remember…" Ren says with a tone of strain in his voice. "When you were dating, Chris." He says to Jenny.

"And I was sleeping with 5 other people every night behind his back." She said.

"I look back over it, over all of our behaviours and think it was cry for help. Not only the Trimens, all the others as well." He glances at Hibiki. "Maybe it still is."

"Bullocks." Hibiki says. "I'm fine. I wasn't back then. I don't sleep with them at all." He says. Toby looks deep in thought. For once.

"I read something about, this, I think. I found it on Galuna island, inside one of the huts, in one of the tribes. You were a…"

"Mess." Ren finishes. "I didn't really sleep with anybody, at least not multiple a night.."

"He was a saint." Jenny interrupts. "Always taking the right precautions."

"Anyway." Ren continues. "Instead I was a drag racer." Toby nods.

"I remember now." Ren smiled, but it was once again a strained one. He probably hates this topic. "When I was twenty, I cleaned myself up. And I told the others to get in line, some still slept, did drugs or whatever, but it was less. I was probably the worst. Watching me clean myself up, must have been inspiring."

"That, or he took my morning after pills." Jenny huffed under her breath.

"You three were different, you're like my siblings. Well, let me rephrase that, two of you needed to clean yourselves up." I looked around the table. They all looked entranced. I realized, they don't really see this part of them that often. Obviously going to Point Miz, and the whole thing with Riko, made them open up.

"You seemed fine, at the whole Nirvana thing. Or was that after, you cleaned up?" Ichiya grinned. "Sometimes the most fine faces,bodies and Perfume, contain the worst scars, fears and experiences."

"No." Ren says quietly. "It was right before."

"Huh." Toby says. Yuka whispers quietly to him.

"OH." Toby says loudly. "I get it now." I was what made him clean up. When we first started dating, he told me all this. Not of the other people. But of him and his issues, he said he was trying to clean himself up, for me, that he needed to move on with his life. He actually did it. One day he sold the cars. It wasn't just drag racing, that was the issue with Ren. There were other things as well.

Í don't get what the issue is though." Lyon says. "What's so bad about drag racing, besides from that in some locations it's illegal and can be dangerous." Ren scratched his head.

"It wasn't just drag racing…. Drugs, alcohol, there were a few other things as well. When is was nineteen I stopped on the drugs and alcohol. But other issues and habits remained. Stopping drag racing, was like the tie off of all of that. Like saying, I've done it. I've finally cleaned myself up. The cars were the last to go, so in that sense it was like the final step. One day I might get behind a car like that again. But not my other issues. The cars were only sold, as a pinpoint, if you understand."

"I get it." Jura says. "The material thing, were the cars, and saying you sold the cars, was proof you cleaned up all the issues." Ren nods. The food arrives.

"Oh thank god." Jenny says as she starts eating.

"Would you do it again?" Lyon asks. Ren looks down right offended.

"I mean drag racing." Lyon says. Ren thinks for a moment then responds.

"No. The type I did, was like risking. I'm not like that anymore. I have things, life and people to live for. However, I might fix up some cars and do normal not dangerous racing."

"You used liquid enhancements." Lyon states. Ren nods.

"So race yes, but not in that sense. I've always loved cars." Ren says. Jenny leans back.

"I remember, when we were fifteen…"

"Oh here we go." Ren says.

"You kidnapped me, and took me drag racing around the country. We also broke into some places, and you lost me at a stripper bar and almost sold me. But hey. Good times." She says with a laugh.

"Yeah well it's not like Hibiki could really leave at that point." Ren says defensively.

"Yeah, couldn't leave within two towns. Didn't help my depression."

"Hibiki, if you don't sleep with other girls, how come you date them?"

"Ren's talked to you, about the whole Blue Pegasus rule right. If you see other females or males, you admit, you're not ready to commit, or you're trying to run from your feelings as you don't want others to know that-that's a weakness of yours. Also I have scars from Karen. And at least thank god Jenny's not like her. But still I'm terrified, she's going to die."

"That's it. That's the difference between you and Ren. Ren wasn't publicly involved with a woman for years and then she died. Instead, he grew up in the Blue Pegasus guild, so instead tried to keep his relationship behind closed doors. Now you're with Jenny. But you love her, probably more then you did with Karen, but you're worried she's going to die." Lyon says finally.

"Future counsellor, right here." Eve says jokingly.

"Right on the bullet head." Hibiki says, then walks out.

"We better go check on him." Ren, Ichiya and Eve leave as well. Jenny stays behind.

"Sorry, being with Riko is always…. Has always… made us reflect."

"It's fine." Jura says.

"Am, I just not good enough?" Jenny asks.

"No, I think he loves, you and it's very strong, he's just worried about his past coming to bite him. It doesn't help with Lydia…."

"But, I'll care for her too." Jenny insists.

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that the appearance of Lydia, no matter how amazing, is causing him to remember the past." I finish. With that I stand up.

"I'm going too. I'll go keep Ren company."

"I thought he was going to Hibiki."

Jenny shakes her head. "It's Ren, he'll give him a pat on the shoulder, then go to his room and just….stress and worry. That's why it's so easy for him to act the tsundere. He can shut it all out."

"Ren worries?" Lyon asks.

"Of course." Jenny says.

Of course he worries. He stresses and feels emotions just like anyone else. I think that sometimes they forget that. That the members of Blue Pegasus are human.

AN: Long chapter, my longest for this story. I had to end it here, or else I would just keep going on and on, about their life. So yeah. I seem to love writing the chapters, when it's them speaking as a group or individually, rather then when they're fighting or with other guilds (that not LS or BP). Whatever.


	14. Love is all around us

Chapter 14 Love is all around us

AN: Yes another chapter sooo soon.

Disclaimer: If you've read this far congrats, I don't own fairy tail

Ren's P.O.V

After briefly checking on Hibiki, I go to my room. This time, it's not the idiots from Lamia Scale making me flee, it's my own team and myself. I plonk on the bed and groan. I can't believe I lost my act, jeez, Ichiya will probably scold me. A knock emits from the door. I already know who it is, and she will just walk right on in.

"Hey babe." She says.

"Hey." I respond.

"I think you've done it."  
>"Ichiya's probably mad at all of us."<p>

"No, I checked in on Hibiki on the way here. He seemed really proud of you guys. He spoke something about breaking down the barriers of parfum?"

"Hmf, he's happy we're breaking down the barriers. But the other three have no reason too…."

"Maybe they need to….maybe they need to tell someone from their guild, who they're not really super close with to talk to them about what happened and their life. It's important to break down the walls with people you care about."

"WHAT! Like we care about them."

"For a guy and team who hates them, you seem to get along with them reasonably well."

"Seriously, what planet have you been living in?"

"When they're not insulting you, and you're not insulting them. You almost…. Are like friends."

"Hmnpf." She struck a nerve. She always knows what to say. A knock from the door startled me. Not waiting for an answer the door opened. Chelia was standing from there.

"Where's…." Sherry began.

"With Hibiki. Thank bejeebus, she's going to sleep in the same room as Eve and I so I don't have to worry about him being creepy."

"Is he ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, they both seem fine. Really closed off though."

"They get like that after sharing time." She laughed.

"Is that a thing?"

"No. But it should be" Sherry insisted.

"No, it's not. Imagine it. Us sitting in a circle sharing our memories."

"Me puking on your lap." She finishes with a smirk. "Sounds fun."

"No way." I end with a statement. She groans and rolls her eyes.

"Could be fun." Chelia suggests. I shake my head.

"No way."

"Fine." Sherry huffs. Chelia sat down on the edge of the bed. For the first time she seemed almost concerned. The only thing we had in common was Sherry.

"You ok Ren?" She asked.

"Fine." I snapped.

"I know you don't like sharing your feelings."

_Sherry had been nine then. She hadn't exactly understood the whole act thing straight away._

"_How come you don't really talk to Sherry in public Ren?" I had to watch Chelia today, while Sherry went to important meeting at Lamia Scale. It had only been two weeks since we picked Chelia up and she was still getting adjusted. _

"_I just don't like PDA."_

"_What's PDA?" She had asked with a childlike grin._

"_Public displays of affection."_

"_What's that?"_

"_When you kiss or hold hands with someone in public." We had been walking down the street to the local ice cream shop, it was gourmet. _

"_But that's not talking."_

"_I…you know I'm part of Blue Pegasus yeah?" She nods. Can't believe I'm explaining myself to a damn kid. Still….she was related to Sherry, and if she can put in a good word for me…damn what am I thinking, damn child, damn woman._

"_Well, I grew up there."_

"_Really." She said her eyes full of wonder._

"_Yeah, just like you'll grow up in Lamia Scale." She nods. "Anyway, each guild is a little different. At Blue Pegasus, because we are all into beauty and fakeness, sterotypicalness blah blah, we have to like act, so people don't know who we really are. I'm a tsu…ah nevermind I act cold, almost villainous, yet I flirt ah… romantically talk to women."_

"_So you don't love cousin Sherry?"_

"_No, it's not that, I just…don't want people to know my private life. My outside life is different to my guild and home life."_

_She looked up at me. She had innocent eyes, eyes of ones that had not seen too much suffering._

"_I don't understand." She said. I crouched down._

"_It's ok, you will eventually."_

"_Do you Looove Sherry?" She said. I looked away._

"_Let's find out shall we?"_

"_YEAH!" I suppressed a grin. It amazed me. She was so strong in magic, yet so innocent and young at the same time. We went to cross the road. She grabbed my hand._

"_HEY!" I yelled. _

"_Sherry said I always have to hold a hand until I cross the road, at least till I'm ten, that's what she said." _

"_Fine." She smiled once we crossed._

"_You don't like me much do you?" I rolled my eyes, ignoring her. It's not that I don't, its just _

"I'm not good with people." I say aloud. They look at me confused.

"When you were nine, I meant to say that, but I didn't." Chelia seemed confused. "That day, you know, when I had to look after you, Sherry went to a big meeting and you said I didn't like you. You were wrong. You were part of Sherry's family, and although I didn't know you, you became part of mine. Now you definitely are." Damn, where are these words coming from. Did Riko slip something in a drink? Nah, I think it's just Riko probably. She has always had that affect on me, and the others. "So yeah." She smiles.

"I know. I saw it in your eyes." I looked away.

"I haven't been the best at showing it. To you, Sherry, my friends, Blue Pegasus." I sighed. Sherry seemed oddly touched.

"Don't get used to it." I sternly tell her. She nodded cheerfully.

_Chelia slumped on the steps leading up to the apartment door. She was now twelve._

"_How could you worry Sherry like that", I say as I sit next to her._

"_If I could of, I would have left. But I don't have anywhere to go." I shake my head._

"_This is your home."_

"_Puh-lease, I'm not as good as Sherry with love. I wish it was as strong as hers, it allows you to be stronger, you ignore me and Lyon thinks of me as a sister." _

"_You are way too young for him." She sighs. "Besides, I don't ignore you."_

_She gets up "sure."_

_The next time I had a proper one on one conversation with her was two years later. She was sitting on the steps and crying._

"_You ok?" She shook her head. "You want to talk?"_

"_Why would I talk to you" she says in-between sniffles. _

"_Oh come on, don't tell me that you don't feel anything for me"_

"_You barely talk to me."_

"_Because I….we are family right."_

"_A perfect family we must be."_

"_Yeah….Just move on from Lyon ok. Date a guy, who's as weird as you. Who…..hmf is not twenty."_

"_I'm not dating him."_

"_Exactly."_

"_What do I do?" _

"_Sometimes you can do nothing." She sighs. "Can you hug me."_

"_I'm not…"_

"_A people person, I know. Still, Sherry won't be back for another day and by then I won't be sad anymore." _

"_Fine." I hug her. She sniffles into my embrace. And for the first time, I almost contemplate how I feel._

"_I meant to tell you."_

"_What?" I ask._

"_You've been dating Sherry for years now."_

"_And?"_

"_If you hurt her, remembering she's the closet thing I have to a mother, I'll kill you." I don't doubt that. _

"That's another thing I meant to say, a year ago. If Sherry's like you're mother, then I'm like you're father." She jumps up and rolls her eyes.

"You've done a great job then. I fear for the children or child", she says dramatically.

"I haven't done abad job, though." I say. Sherry laughs.

"Come here" she says opening her arms "group hug." Normally I would say no. But she's pregnant and I don't want to piss her off, on a normal day I wouldn't want to piss her off, I don't want to piss Chelia off, I don't want to piss my unborn child off and really it's just my family here in this room anyway. I lean into it, with Chelia as well. We wrap our arms around each other.

"We really are a family." Chelia says softly. "I heard you earlier Sherry." She sighs. What happened earlier, I wonder.

"I plan to move closer to the guild after you two get married."

"I figured that." She says.

"It'll probably be way after the kid is born anyway, and by then there'll probably be a friend to live with so….." I nod.

"You have to make your own path eventually, especially when you're a wizard." She nods relived. Sherry rose a finger.

"I expect to see you every week, or every two week depending if you're on a job." She nods. I figured that, that Sherry would leave, at least in the short term. I'd to, but hey we need the money, and it's easier for her, me, I'd have to sign various contracts with magazines and…yeah. It's not like she won't rejoin again. And secretly I think I'd enjoy having her closer. I nod.

"Sounds like a plan." She grins.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Oon, family moments are always so touching."

"Toby." I growl underneath my breath. Dammit, see this why I'm no good around people, think it's just my family and BAM idiots are around. Toby laughed.

"We promise not to tell." A snort followed. Shit.

"Yeah we promise." Came Lyon's sing song voice. I opened the door,

Did you want to come in?" I ask. They grin. Dammit.

AN: AWWWWWWWWWWWWw so cute.


	15. Mr Grumpy The Pet SeaMonster

Chapter 15: Mr Grumpy the pet sea monster

AN: Hi all, how's your week been?

Disclaimer: I NO OWN FAIRY TAIL!

Ren's P.O.V

The next day we set off to find the sea monster. It was hot and sticky, and we were all in sensible clothes. Jenny seemed to be the only optimistic one, saying that if we get this over with we can spend the rest of the time training and taking jobs around the area. The sea monster wasn't too hard to find, we just went straight to the area where there were no people. The sea monster wasn't very big, but he was very grumpy. Chelia grinned "done in time for lunch." She said. I wasn't too optimistic. He didn't seem very eager to move. Yuka had a sick smile on his face "time for the bait."

"OOOONNNN." Toby yelled.

"Who dares disturb me." The voice said. I slapped Toby, seriously what an idiot. Lydia frowned. "Do something quickly" she hissed. That's right, it was probably her first job.

"Get the bait." I muttered.

"We brought you a lovely snack." Eve said with a childlike grin and Yuka dragged Toby forward.

"I hate you guys." Toby cried. The sea monster frowned.

"I have you no idea who you people are."

"We are but your humble servants." Eve said with a wink. Lyon looked at Ichiya.

"Do we attack?" Ichiya yelled in response.

"WE ATTACK WITH THE PARFUM OF MEN." With a yell he smelled his perfume and turned into a stronger, taller version of himself and ran out. Mr grumpy roared. I like this monster. Lyon looked confused.

"Ah….I think that's the last time I ask him for directions." Jura nodded.

"We should join him." Lydia raised her hands in frustration.

"What am I meant to do, huh?"

"No magic?" Sherry asked. Lydia turned her head to the side.

"Yes….I do…." I nodded.

"Let fight then." I jumped out, with Hibiki and Jenny at my tails, and together we attacked. It was a stance that we used when we were younger a lot, if not when we used to rob restaurants. I turned my head to see the others running after us. I heard Eve ask Yuka. "Do we still feed Toby to the monster?" But a quick blast of ice startled us all, and I forgot about them and concentrated on the task at hand.

"AERIAL" I shout. This magic should be enough to at least subdue him. Unfortunately though the job is to kill him. Lydia let out a cry.

"Can't we save him?" Chelia frowns.

"Don't you know, we have no choice." Jenny lightly touches Lydia's elbow.

"It'll be fine, once he passes out, Ren will remove the spell and we'll end it quickly won't we REN." She gives me a glare. I nod. Sherry sighs.

"I wish we didn't have to kill him. He's sort of cute." Ichiya grinned.

"Then kill he we won't. Using the magic power of parfum, we'll shrink him and you can keep him as a pet."

"Wait what." I say. I don't want a sea monster as a pet. "Why not give it to Lydia?" Lydia scratched her head.

"Sorry, I'm sort of bad with animals." Just like her mother. I nod."

"Fine." I mutter.

"SMALL PARFUM." Ichiya yells. I drop the spell, so the liquid flies straight in, and lands in the sea monster throat. After a whine, it begins to shrink, till it's the size of a small dog.

"Will it stay this way?" Chelia asks. Ichiya nods. Sherry lets out a happy squeal.

"What has happened?" The sea monster asks. I squat down and pick it up.

"We can call it Mr Grumpy." I say sarcastically. Sherry nods and claps her hands. Lydia seems grossed out, Chelia seems oddly impressed and Jenny seems bored. That's females for you.

"What does it eat?" Jura asks.

"I eat seaweed, grass, and small fish." Mr Grumpy replies. Sherry takes him from my hands.

"Do you mind?" Sherry asks. Mr grumpy shook his head.

"I think your home shall do. Not that I care or anything." Sherry sighed.

"Another tsundere." Hibiki grins.

"Let's go get paid."

According to Mr Grumpy, he can live in water and on land. The person who set out the job, seemed amused to find we had turned him into the pet and doubled our pay. I got changed into a swimsuit. Sherry, after puking and a bit of a struggle just decided to wear a long maxi dress, instead of swimming. Not surprising. Jenny was already tanning by the time we got down there. Toby was laying (dozing) on a towel, Yuka was setting up a game of volleyball with Lydia, Chelia Ichiya and Jura, Hibiki was talking to Jenny and Lyon and Eve seemed to have disappeared. Sherry flopped next to Jenny as Mr Grumpy crawled on her lap. Best friends from first sight. I sat down next to Sherry. Jenny turned to me.

"Can you believe it?" That's Jenny, always assuming I know stuff.

"Believe what?" I retort.

"Eve is teaching Lyon snow magic." Sherry's eyes lit up. She had always loved the wonder of Eve's magic.

"Why?" She asked.

"He said because snow is like ice. But it's unfair."

"Why?" I ask, copying Sherry's previous sentence.

"Cause, that gives him an advantage in the games." Sherry just shrugged.

"For all you know Lyon will teach him ice magic." Hibiki shook his head.

"Ice to snow is easy, but snow to ice…."

"Logic." Sherry said. Hibiki nodded and jumped up.

"I'm going for a swim." Jenny muttered something under her breath. Hibiki gave her a look and then me.

"Coming?" He asked. I loved the water. Always have. I nodded and stood up, giving Sherry a glance as I ran into the water with Hibiki.

_It was my third year in Blue Pegasus. Recently after Jenny and a couple of others (not all children) had joined, Master Bob had taken us to the beach for a holiday. Jenny had stood awakardly, while Hibiki and Jenny plunged in. The others were slowly taking their time in entering the water. From the moment I met her, I felt as if I could trust Jenny. It was probably due to the fact that her parents had abused her, but then had been murdered by her mothers cousin. She had fled the house. _

"_Never learnt to swim." She nodded._

"_That, and I am afraid of water." I looked ahead. No doubt, that had been used to hurt her at some point._

"_Water's not scary as long as you're sensible." A young girl and boy, twins ran up to us._

"_You two aren't swimming?" The girl, Sarah asked. Jenny shook her head._

"_Not me, I was never taught."_

"_Never taught to swim ey." An older man, Sii we called him said._

"_Come here I'll teach you." I shook my head._

"_I'll teach you." I said. Sii looked at me._

"_You sure." I nodded. He walked away. Sarah and her brother Asi grinned. It was Sii who taught them to swim, in the guild pool, just last year. With a wave they ran into the water. I turned to Jenny._

"_The first step is to walk in."_

After that, I always noticed how Jenny would hold her breath whenever she touched water. Wether it be at the beach, in a pool or anywhere else. She often avoided walking in the water at the beach and rarely swam. Looking around, I noticed that Hibiki had ditched me, probably swimming off to find some women.

"RAR." A voiced sounded.

"Shit." I said as jumped. The moron had terrified me. Looking over to where Sherry was, I nudged Hibiki.

"Look." I said. He turned. Jenny and Sherry were walking down the beach, talking. Hibiki grinned.

"Pranking time." I roll my eyes.

"You mean scaring time."

"Let's push her in." I laughed. Although she dislike water, she could stand getting pushed in. No matter what, I always seemed to get caught along with whatever is happening, and in an odd way I enjoy it.

Almost silently we walk out of the water. Hibiki quickly runs behind Jenny and shoves her into the water.

"AHHHH" she screams. He laughs, then pushing me in as well.

"Asshole." I yell. Sherry laughs. I gain my bearings just enough, to see Hibiki pick her up and dump her in, rather than push her. If he was to push her, I would have had to kill him. He stands there laughing his head off. Jenny walks out of the waves, and with an evil chuckle, pulls him in.

"HEY! What are you idiots doing!" Toby's arrogant voice calls out.

"Don't get angry." Yuka says. Lyon and Eve stand there, with food in hand.

"Hungry?" Eve says with a grin. Jenny just runs out and pushes him in the water. Chelia and Lydia laugh.

It's times likes these when I think that Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus can one day co-exist, if not as friends. After all, there's at least two good people in Lamia Scale, my family. Sherry and Chelia.

AN: Shorter chapter. I LOVE MR GRUMPY :D I'll try to write a another chapter soon.


	16. The Interview Part 1

Chapter 16 Interview Part 1

Disclaimer: NOOOOO I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL

Sherry's P.O.V

After lunch at the beach, we headed back to our rooms after getting some odd looks at the beach. On the way there, I stopped by Lyon's to tell him I would still train, just not today. In the hallway, I continued to get odd looks. I opened the door, to find a talk show on the TV and the Trimens, all with a look of horror etched on their faces.

"After the break, will continue our indepth special of the Blue Pegasus Guild, all part of our lead up to the Grand Magic Games." An ad started to play on the television. Ichiya clasped his hands.

"They're only 30mineutes in, what could they have said so far." Jenny held up her finger. "Mage Tv, is practically Mage weekly, they're the opposite to Sorcerer weekly and aren't friendly people. They are probably trying to outshine sorcerer weekly. They probably put some articles in this morning as well." I stood awkwardly at the door.

"What's happened?" I ask. Hibiki turned to me.

"This year, they've done in depth research of the guilds and the people competing." Jenny stood up. "I'll go get sorcerer weekly."

"Blue Pegasus…..there's a lot they could say. Just like any guild, but…."

"You're the guild where mainly the celebrities come from." I finish.

"I guess you could put it as that." The show came on again. I sat on the bed.

"For all of those just watching, I'll rehash. In the last 30mins, we introduced the Blue Pegasus guild and it's principal idea, which each guild has. Now we'll get into the juicy stuff." Jenny walked in and slammed the magazine on the table.

"They don't really have anything about the guild in here."

"But they had a field day about us." Ren finished, it was a statement not a question. Jenny looked around the room, but her eyes kept straying to me.

"It's clear that the majority of stuff in here is lies. I haven't read it all."

"Blue Pegasus must be the first guild they're doing this on." I say quietly.

"Start with a bang." Eve says. Ichiya shushed us.

"Just like the other big guilds, Blue Pegasus accepts children from the age of three. The corruption obviously starts there." I knew, if someone was to walk in right now, I'd probably have a look of horror on my face as well.

"According to sources, Blue Pegasus children do not learn basic skills, and are abused by the guild master and older members."

Ichiya turned it off. "What a foul perfume." Ren's body was arched.

"It's not true. How can they tell such lies about the guild…." Jenny's mobile rang. It's probably a guild member.

"Hi Jason." Jason?

"Yeah, we heard. Yes it's all lies. Wait…what. I don't… I understand you've wanted to, but. How will that change….oh ok. I'll talk to them." She hung up the phone.

"Jason wants to do a tell all article." The guys looked not amused. "He wants to hear the facts from us. He's already got some members and master bob's permission to interview them, and look around the guild and find the true ways of doing things. But he wants us, to do an indepth study. His words were, 'because you were always the best team.' He also said, that whatever Mage Weekly releases, he's going to run head to head with. Mage Weekly don't have true sources, and he can get some. This goes for all guilds, or other released." I nod. Ichiya nods as well.

"I think we should do it men." Hibiki turned.

"When does he want us?" Jenny smiled.

"He'll be in here in an hour."

After that they all left the room. Besides from Ren of course. Ren's fingers were interlaced.

"Will it fix anything?" He asked. "It doesn't matter wether it's us speaking. The stuff he wants us to go into….." I lightly touch his arm.

"If Master Bob agreed to it, it's probably desperate." He looked away. If the other guilds and legal services, think that harm or other has come to children, they'll disband the guild.

"Sherry." His voice was cracked. "Take Chelia and get out of here, come back in three days." My eyes welled up.

"Why?" I asked.

"There's probably some stuff in that magazine about you, probably some crap about Chelia. The next day Sorcerer Weekly will come out, then after that give them a day to calm down. It'll probably go back to normal."

"What are you going to say?"

"The truth, I have to right." Even though they say they've never really gotten along. I think that Chelia and Ren have always been there for each other, like family. Like a father and daughter. I stand up and shove things into a bag.

"I'll go and tell her." He grabs my arm.

"Stay…safe ok." I give him a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too." I walk down the hall. Someone traps me, and I try to wriggle free.

"Slut." He says. "Slut slut slut slut." I break free and run. What is going on. A girl yells at me. "You were only doing it for the money." Money, what money? The inheritance? I stop.

"Until a year ago, I didn't even know about the money. Why would I care about that?" She slaps me and pushes me against the wall. I break into another run, and bang on Chelia's door.

"Let me in!" I say desperately. It's Eve that opens the door. I run in, he shuts it and it automatically locks. In Eve's hand is another copy of Mage Weekly. Lydia seems ok. But Chelia looks wrecked. I drop the bag.

"Hey." I sit on the bed.

"They said I was a mistress." She sobbed, I hugged her. Eve walks over.

"They've said all sorts of things. If they've done a deal with another guild, they could be saying stuff about all the big guilds. If we all drop out or get disqualified, all the weaker guilds will verse each other. Like taking a pancake from a baby."

"They called me a slut." I say. Eve shut his eyes.

"If I didn't know the truth, and had read this, I'd think so too."

"I don't want to know what's in there." He nods.

"That's fine. Chelia only knows because she asked. Jenny popped in and said, that Jason already knew they were going to do that, so he's been on it for a few days now. After we talk to him, then he can write the article." I nod.

"Chelia, we have to go for three days."

"Why that amount?"

"Today, tomorrow the article another day to calm down." Eve said.

"It's how it's always been."

'This has happened before?" Lydia asks. Ren bangs on the door.

"Open up." Eve quickly opens the door. Ren turns to me.

"Don't go."

"Why."

"I need you here. Both of you, stay where I can see you." Eve turned to him, arms crossed.

'You read it huh." He nods.

"They're in more danger if they leave." I nod, he motions for the bag.

"I'll put it back, Jenny popped in. She said we'll do the article in this roo since it's the biggest and we can all be together. Nobody else will be in here save from us, Sherry, Chelia, Lydia but she's practically a member of Blue Pegasus anyway and Lyon." Chelia looked up at him. "Why Lyon." Ren shrugged.

"There's no doubt, that he's going to ask you three questions. Our train performance didn't exactly go unnoticed."

"Oh." Chelia and I say at the same time. A knock on the door startles us.

"Who is it?" Eve asks wearily.

"It's us and Jason." That was quick. He was probably nearby, assuming that they'd say yes. The other three, Jason and Lyon walk in. Lyon plops on the floor. He doesn't seem in the loop. Eve seeing his face, hands him the article with the words "lies." Lyon nods and opens it.

For once Jason seems serious. "Ok, so since I found out, I already started to write the article. Then I got permission from Master Bob, to look in the files and guild hall. Plus did some interviews and looked at some classes. Stuff like that. But you guys are super well known, ever since Karen…." Lydia hunched her shoulders.

"But why do you want to save the guild?" Ren asks.

"Not just your guild, but of course since all you guys are actively involved with the magazine, but the others as well. They're going to do it on all the major guilds, save from Fairy Tail as they don't consider it to be a major guild anymore. I love all the guilds and it's people. They're sooo cool. So yeah." He seems kind, Jason. Weird but kind. He turns to Ichiya.

"So Ichiya, how did you join the guild?"

"I joined as a young lad, who was eager to become a fully fledged mage. Shortly after, I started up my team."

"So how did this team thing work."

"Well like any other guild, but junior members were expected to take on at least two children."

"Why?"

"So they learn, get experience."

"No abuse?"

"Once, but he was forced to leave the guild." Jason nods.

"So how did your team start?"

"One day, I was entering the classes, you know to take some children under my wing, and teach them about PARFUM. I met this girl, which light green hair and attitude. You could tell one day she'd grow up and all the boys would chase her. I also had known her parents, who had been in the guild until they'd died. Her name was Karen. The next year. I met two boys, one who was an orphan and another one who was an orphan but with a more rougher past. Then two years later, I met a flower. Who outweighed the…. Karen was always conceited. Jenny outweighed that. Eventually the two went into modelling together. Then after Karen died, Jenny left. The team was all males. Then Eve joined. He…. He was young eager to learn. He became the final part of the team. Sherry is an honorary member of course." Jason nods.

"We'll have to come back to Sherry later. Ok, ah…. You have a much smoother record anywhere then the other members. Just…oh there is something. Erza Scarlet and drag racing?" Ichiya laughed.

"Well, Erza Scarlet has a nice perfume, yes the drag racing is my fault." Jason nodded.

"Has there ever been anytime you regretted?" Ichiya nodded.

"Letting Jenny leave. She ended up on Mt Doom. But you'll have to talk to her about that." Jason nodded.

"Sorry I didn't have very much to ask you, as I asked Master Bob the majority of my questions about you, and Riko. But he was much more tight lipped on the other members." Jason turns to Ren.

'Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

AN: CLIFF HANGER HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA you'll have to wait till next week, :D (Another Blue Pegasus Story, should hopefully be released today or sometime during the week.)


	17. The Interview Part 2

The interview part 2

AN: This chapter is crap. But now, my plot bunnies have returned…

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Sherry's P.O.V

Jason looked to Ren.

"Can you start at the beginning."

"Of what?" He asked, already getting impatient.

"How about BLUE PEGASUS!" Ren shrugged.

"My family murdered, who had abused me, fleeing I left. Eventually I ended up there. Long story short." He said. Jason looked at him.

"You have to give me more details, Ren. Fine, uh….. what about the drugs." He seemed to have little love hearts in his eyes.

"Yeah. Well that was when I was 16. I just….. it just happened. I can't remember who it was exactly….they managed to get some and from there…."

"It all fell apart", Jason said, rather sadly. Ren nodded.

"I got in…." A knock at the door startles us.

Jason got up and casually opened the door. Riko was standing there.

"We need to leave." She says, in a voice closed for discussion. Jason frowned.

"But I was doing a so cool interview."

"Master Bob says to use what you have. We all need to leave, like now." It was Ichiya who frowned this time.

'Why?" Riko clasped her hands together.

"It was Dezille, this time….." She trailed off.

"Yeah ok." Hibiki says.

"HOW COME YOU GUYS SPEAK SO CRYPTICALLY!" Toby shouts.

"Jeez calm down." Ren states, but he seems on edge.

"They said some pretty nasty stuff huh." Jenny speaks softly.

"Anyways, Master wants us there, you know group support."

"What about training?" Eve asks. Riko looked down at her feet.

"I don't think we'll be competing this year." She trailes off slowly.

Jason crossed his arms. "You guys have to compete." He grins.

"I could give to a lift…." He says wickedly. Riko turned to him, and with a hand on her hips glared at him.

"I thought the headquarters was in Crocus?" He grins.

"That's the point." Lyon flicks his eyes around us all.

"No matter what we stay together. Right?"

"Uhhhhh" We all say on queue. Riko closes her eyes.

"Hmmmm, you know I can't…."

"Lie. Innocent Riko we know." Jenny says with a grin. Ichiya walks up to her.

"Sleeping parfum!" He smiles.

"Lets go." I stood up.

"Aren't you guys running away?" They turned to me.

"What do you mean?"

"The interview…..Master Bob." Ichiya frowns.

"The interview was nessecary, but apparently… Master Bob can deal with Dezille. He always has." Lyon smirks softly.

"Don't even get me started on you." Eve says.

"It's not my fault I kidnapped her."

"Please listen to that sentence again." Lydia begs.

In the end, we choose to fly. We ignore the filthy looks, and I'm glad just to leave this place. As soon as I sit down I close my eyes. Sometimes I can't believe this is my life. There are some times when every day is like this, one minute everything fine, the next is havoc, the next people are resisting authority. Then again that's my life isn't it?

"_It's not like I kidnapped her or anything" I slumped forward with my red wine._

"_You left her on a boat."_

"_Shit happens."_

"_I had to pay Hibiki, not to go and beat you up."_

"_Ren?"_

"_He just called you a son from a motherless goat."_

"_That's not even possible." I pursed my lips._

"_You could try and make peace."_

"_Lyon Peace Vastia." I laugh and sip my wine._

"_It doesn't really fit does it" I say slowly._

"_Nope." He sits down next to me. "He's not going to marry you-you know." I slap him hard. "You shouldn't tell women that."_

_He shakes his head. "He'll propose but he's not marrying you without my blessing."_

That was the one thing he never really gave.I look around the seats. Everyone seemed nearly asleep. Jenny, being Jenny was on her phone. Chelia nudged me.

"How will we be able to train in Crocus?"

I smiled. "That's right it's your first time. There are simulators, gyms and we can rent out the stadium for training use."

"Really?" She asked her eyes wide. I nodded.

"It's a perfect place to train actually."

"But how come not all the guilds go there early then?"

"It's a few factors. The largest one, probably being that Sabertooth always trains there. Not many people want to get on their bad side."

"Orga." She says happily. Those two have always gotten along, singing and kidnapping people.

"Hmmhmp, but we still have to be wary." I say cautiously. Chelia just shrugs.

Jenny called out happily "I got rooms." Lyon turned his head away.

"Lamia Scale will be rooming somewhere else."

"But I'll stay with Ren." I say quietly.

"So it begins." Jura says.

AN: Very very short chapter. My plot bunnies had disappeared, but have now returned.


	18. Mothers and Daughters

Chapter 18 Mothers and daughters

AN: It's time to get back on plot

Ren's P.O.V

Disclaimer:… what do you think

Three days later

I awoke to the sounds of heavy metal music. God damn it. I stretched, feeling an empty space next to me. Sherry was probably out with Lamia Scale already. The last two days after getting off the plane had been torture. I had pushed my body to the limits, and Mr Grumpy after protesting that he wanted to train too had stolen Jenny's ipod, and had thus discovered he really like Heavy Metal music. I groaned and pushed myself out of the bed. I put on a fresh change of clothes and walked out. Mr Grumpy seemed to be doing an interpretive dance and Ichiya was dancing too. The other three were making breakfast. I stretched once again.

"What's the plan for today?" I ask casually. Jenny just ignores me so does Hibiki but Eve stops and turns.

"Training. Of course. What else?" I look around.

"Where's Lydia?"

"She left with Sherry this morning", Hibiki says. I nod. I have a feeling Lydia might be joining Lamia Scale. She has the traits for it. Ichiya dances towards me.

"Do you want to join our dance party?" I shake my head.

"I think I'm going to eat out, this morning guys." I say.

"Really?" Jenny asks. I nod.

"See you guys." Then I walk out.

_Last night._

_I sat awake in bed re-reading the letter. I couldn't be sure where it had come from. Sorcerer Weekly had already released their article. Master Bob must have given Jason more information. So I doubt it was from some psycho. But then who?_

_Dear Ren._

_It's been years hasn't it?_

_I doubt you even remember._

_Meet me at Flower Blossom Hill at 9:15 am_

_You promised remember?_

_But then again your family never kept their promises_

My curiosity has gotten the best of me. So I shall go and find this person. She or he obviously knows me. I can meet the others later. I walk, towards Flower Blossom Hill.

"Hello Ren." The voice startles me. I turn. Minerva is standing there. "I wonder where you are headed so early in the morning?" I shrug.

"Out for a little walk."

"Yes I can see you're missing your usual band of pompous idiots." I nod. "I do wonder you guys came to the Capital so quickly?" She's prying. "I heard your little fiancée isn't competing. Her cousin is instead." I ignore her for a second.

"We all wanted to be together, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus, haven't you heard? We're reasonably close." She shakes her head.

"I didn't know. Is the reason why Miss Blendy not competing due to the fact she is sick?" I shake my head.

"Guess again." She smiles, but it is a fake one.

"Oh I do enjoy these games." I look down at my watch, if I leave now with half n hour, I should still make it.

"I have somewhere to be." She turns.

"Yes, and I have to train."

"_This is Minerva." I look at the man, then at Minerva._

"_We've met." She smiles at me._

"_It's been what six years, seven?" _

"_Close enough." Sherry tightens next to me, we've all heard stories about Minerva._

"_Oh does my presence frighten you? Is it because I know your little secret?" I look at Sherry, what secret? Minerva looks back at me._

"_You haven't aged a day."_

"_Yes I have." I say sternly._

"_I heard you got rid of the cars."_

"_Every single one", I say rigidly._

"_Too bad, even I managed to hide some from my father."_

"_Oh I'm sure daddy would kill you if he found out."_

"_Or worse, yes. And how are the two spawns."_

"_You haven't heard? Ones dead."_

"_Oh I wasn't talking about Karen."_

"_Jenny and….."_

"_Honey."_

"_Her name's not Honey anymore."_

"_Puh-leze she'll always be Honey to me." She begins to walk off._

"_I hope we can meet again. In life or on the streets, either way."_

Purple Hair awaits me at the top. She turns and I have no idea who she is.

"Ren." She says.

"And you are?" My voice is steel.

"You'd forget a face so quickly? I'm Ultear."

"_Ren, this is Ultear, she is studying with Master Hades" my father said in his usual cruel voice. _

"_Hello Ren" came a soft voice._

"_Hello Ultear" I responded in the formal voice I often used._

"_Now go and play" Hades said. I walked off with Ultear._

_We sat down near the edge of the lake and talked. She seemed broken, just as I was._

"_Promise me Ren then one day we'll both run and be free."_

"_I promise."_

"Things got in the way."

"And you are late."

"I've heard about you. Are you here to kill me?"

"Quite from the contrary. I'm with a favour to ask."

"I'm listening."

"I want to get into the Blue Pegasus files."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you that."

"No. Just because you appear to be friendly doesn't mean you are. I'm not willing to take that risk." She nods curtly.

"Fine. Let us still be friends then. I was jealous of you, you should know. You managed to escape your hell hole, whilst I became infected."

"And now?" It's a statement, but she seems to take it as a question.

"I'm paying for my crimes."

"They let you out and about then?" I ask sarcastically.

"I was never captured. Crime Socerie, you know." This make sense, I had heard of such a guild.

"It is good to know you have found people to be loyal to. It makes me happy. It is nice to know that my only childhood friend has done well for himself." Then she walked away, leaving me dumbfounded.

"Ahhhh." I trail off. What the hell am I meant to do? I'm a Trimen, I have to give girls what they want, yet….

"WAIT." I call. She turns.

"Yes." She says.

"What do you need the files for?"

"I'm hunting down dark guilds why else?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm curious, your guild has records on every major event right? I'm trying to track my past….." She trails off. I know what it's like wanting to know more about where you came from.

"Look, I'll talk to the Master. If he says no…."

"No dice, I get it." The wind starts to blow.

"I'll see you around, I guess" I say flatly. She nods.

"And I, you." It's the proper goodbye formalility of the old tongue once spoken by the dark guilds. A girl with pink hair runs up to Ultear.

"We found you, jeez. Why did you leave like that?"

"I had business, Meredy." She said. The girl turns.

"You're Ren! I've seen all your articles!" Ultear gives me an confused look.

"Articles?" She asks.

'Sorcerer weekly ones!" Meredy says. I look away, a blush coming onto my face. Meredy nudged her.

"You know him?" She asks.

"Vaguely." She responds.

"Awww your wedding is gonna be sooo cute!"

"Wedding?" Ultear asks me. I ruffle my hair slightly.

"Yeah, I'm kinda, getting a little married." A light smile appears on Ultear's face.

"You really have progressed. I'm impressed." My phone starts ringing.

'Hello Jenny." I say.

'WHERE ARE YOU." She yells. With a wince, I pull the phone away from my ear slightly.

"On a walk. Why?"

"Hibiki and Eve are fighting Sting and Rouge. Again." I throw my head back, those four have never truly gotten along.

"I'll be there soon. Where are you guys."

"At the gym near the hotel."

"And they're fighting? What idiots." I hang up. Turning back to the two girls I say "I've got to go. Trouble is brewing." They nod and start to leave. Meredy turns and gives me a wave.

'I'll be waiting for my invite."

"MEREDY" Ultear calls.

If I didn't know better, I'd say she was Meredy's mother.

AN: Another short chapter, but I feel I'm back on point again (for a while there I felt I was just writing crap) I'm cured. It's a miracle.


	19. Racing Brawls

Chapter 19 Racing brawls

AN: Yeah woop whoop

Disclaimer: Nope I did it again, put the disclaimer on, freaked you allllll out

This song/disclaimer is based on Oops I did it again, all rights go to the original artist

Ren's p.o.v

I hurried to the gym, but when I got there everything was already dealt with. But hell, a lot more people seemed to be injured then just the 4. Jenny and Yukino seemed to have 20 odd ice packs on different places on their body, seeming to nurse twice that amount in bruises. Ichiya was passed out on the cool steel floor, Orga and Rufus seemed to be nursing wounds and the four involved in the fight were passed out. Only Minerva seemed unhurt and was running on the treadmill, oblivious to the stares the other patrons of the gym were giving her. Walking up to her, I try to catch her attention.

"Minerva?" I ask my voice hard. She didn't respond, seeming completely focused on what she was doing.

"Minerva" I this time state, my voice a little louder. She started humming. She must be listening to music. I tap her. This time she turns, and pulls out little chips from her ears.

"Hello Ren. I figured you'd show up eventually." I ignore her, but gesture my hands around the room, adding a little more emphasis on where the injured people were.

"Oh, that. It was nothing. A little fight out of hand."

Jenny's voice from the other side of the room echoed towards us. "A little fight? The four were tearing each other to shreds."

"I agree. All because Sting took a stab at Hibiki. Eve then got involved, Rouge made a smart ass comment. Then Sting dossed you and Sherry and it was on... they dissed me too of course, but the comment towards me was a little lame."

"What did they say?" I ask. Minerva laughs still running on the treadmill.

"That she was a good for nothing slave whore, who's going to marry Hibiki and his other nine wives." I wince. Harsh. Minerva grinned.

"Nothing a little rough-hosing didn't fix." I scratched my head.

"How come you're uninjured?"

"I don't like to get into fights over trivial matters."

"Really?" I ask, a tone of sarcasm in my voice.

"Really", she responds, seeming uninterested. Yukino's voice piped up from across the room.

"But, I'm sure we'll all get along now." She's often too optimistic. I turn to her, trying to remove the tone of malice in my voice.

"In the games we are going to obliterate you." Her face turns into stone, a cool, bored expression etched on her otherwise pretty face.

"Or die trying." It's a statement, not a question. I'm not going to fight her right now, I tell myself. I just have to wait.

"Oi, where are you going?" Jenny asks me, as I reach the door.

"I'm going to find Lamia Scale." They'll have the perfect plan for revenge, they always do. I know from experience, as most of their plans of revenge have been set towards me.

"Don't think you're leaving me here!" She calls. I nod, and walk back.

"You can't travel like this." I sit down next to her. "We can wait."

"It's ok you probably want to hang out with them….and that's cool…". In her ear I whisper, "or they're going to help me with revenge." She laughs.

"Do you think they're going to help you?"

"Of course. When they find out who it is, they'll come running." Yukino seems to look towards us with a look of longing. I wonder what her story is. Everyone has one. How they ended up where they are, who they live with, who they work with, who their loved ones are so on so on. But I don't. Part of me wants to do the typical Trimens flirting with her, but the other half warns me not to. I have a feeling she could become deadly within a matter of seconds, besides Minerva who see it as a personal attack to her guild. I might be able to fight Yukino, but Minerva. No way. After a glare from Minerva, Yukino slowly, without complaint gets up.

"How did Yukino get involved?" I ask Jenny.

"She just randomly joined in." Jenny answers, picking at her cuticles. Yukino slowly wanders over to the treadmill next to Minerva. Minerva says something quietly to Yukino, which makes her nod.

"Just don't go to the hotel, ok. Father would kill both of us."

"Agreed Madam." Yukino responds quietly. Minerva, hops off the still moving treadmill, picks up her water bottle and pours half of it over Hibiki's face, and the other half on Eve's.

"You three. Sort it out."

"Why me?" Yukino asks.

"You're a girl. They responded to girls", she replies with a scoff. With a groan the three leave. Minerva gives me a look.

"Please, why do you look at me like I'm a monster. I let her go. Not do training…" Jenny shivers next to me. "What about kindness?" She asks. Minerva tightened.

"I give them the kindness I can." She whips her hair around. "You two should understand that." Jenny just sighs.

"I didn't plan to end this with a fight." Orga and Rufus, slowly stand up, ready to defend Minerva. I stand up too.

"You think you can beat me?"

"Maybe, I can, but lets get you behind a wheel first." That twinkle returns in Minerva's eye. One I had not seen for quite some time. I pull a face. Jenny seeing my look, flips her hair.

"Don't pull that face, you can always drive backseat."

Sherry's P.O.V

I was laying on my back, trying desperately to manage a sit up.

"Come on Sherry", Jura called out encouragingly.

"Yeah Sherry!" Chelia yells.

"GOOOO SHERRY!" Lydia calls.

"Could you three SHUT UP." I roar. Lyon walks in, sweat dripping down his back.

"Have you four heard yet?"  
>"Hmm?" Chelia asks, her eyes fluttering.<p>

"Jenny, Minerva and Ren have scheduled a race for this night, very limited people know. Rumour has it he's looking for a person to ride shotgun."

No shit Sherlock, that's cause I'm not there yet.

I always knew he'd get back behind the wheel. I sit up. "They know it's dangerous right?" Lyon nods.

"They seem well aware of the risks. But considering there was an earlier brawl between the two guilds, this seems like a better release of steam."

"Until they bring modifications into the mix."

"What?"

"They're street racers, they're going to use the good stuff."

"They're going to need our help aren't they?" Jura asks. Lyon nods and sighs.

"How did I get into this mess?"

AN: Mr Grumpy filler chapter next chapter

So you're gonna have to wait for the race…..

Game of chances chapter soon, probably on the weekend sometime.


End file.
